Adulterium
by Lena Knight
Summary: Chris Jericho is returning to the WWE after a two year absence. A certain new writer from his past comes into his life making him remember his love for her. Will he give into his carnal appetite or will he stay true to his vows.Finished 7 10 07
1. Prelude: October 1991

October 1991

The ambulance pulled away and the young girl clutched the teddy bear in her hands. The police officers stood by the wrecked car ten feet away from the small girl. Tears ran down her face as she stared at the wrecked car. "Luckily the little girl was in a car seat, it saved her live." One police officer said to the other.

"What are we doing about her anyways?" The other asked.

"A social worker will be picking her up at the hospital. Will you drive her over and stay with her till then."

The second officer rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I love to baby-sit." He said.

"Murphy lighten up, she's five years old, and just lost both of her parents."

"Alright I will." He said and walked over to the little girl.

He neared the little girl. "Hey little girl, what's your name?" Murphy asked.

She looked up, her blue eyes welling with tears. "Ashley." She said in a soft voice.

"Well Ashley, my name is Murphy. I am going to take you to the hospital. Is that okay?" He asked in a gentle voice.

She nodded slowly and then looked at the bear in her hands. "Can Thor come with us?" She asked.

Murphy smiled. "Of course he can." He said and held out his hand.

An hour later Murphy still sat with the young girl in the hospital waiting room. "So where were you going tonight?" He asked.

"We were going to see my Uncle."

"You're Uncle?" Murphy asked. The sergeant had not said anything about an Uncle. Usually only social workers came to get children with no living relatives.

"Yup he's my daddy's best friend!" She said with a smile. "He beats people up for a living."

Murphy sat confused but did not ask any questions. That is when he saw the social worker, a prim and proper woman with a bald man. The man wore a tank top and cut off shorts. "Steve!" She called and ran over to him. Murphy looked up in surprise; there stood Stone Cold Steve Austin.

"Hey Ash." He said and patted her head.

The social worker smiled sadly. "It's time to tell her sir."

Steve nodded sadly. "Come sit over here Ash." He said and moved towards the waiting chairs. They sat down and Steve smiled at her. "Ash, I have to tell you something very important."

"Ok." She said with a smile.

"Ashley you know how ya'll were in a car wreck?" He asked softly. She nodded. "Well your Mama and your daddy didn't make it sweetie. They are in heaven now."

"Heaven?" She asked quietly. "Like Gran and Papa and Nanny and Grandpa?"

Steven nodded. "Yes like your Grand and Papa." He said.

The tears started to come to her eyes. "I won't ever see them again?" She said her bottom lip beginning to quiver.

Steve nodded. "Yeah Ash." He said. She collapsed into his arm sobbing.


	2. Chapter one: 2007

May 2007

21-year-old Ashley Austin smiled at her adoptive father, Steve Austin. Today was her graduation day from New York University. She had a major in English, and a minor in creative writing. It had been sixteen years since her real mother and father had died. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for coming daddy." She said softly.

"It's not a problem." He said in that tickly accented voice of his. "It's not every day that my little girl graduates from college."

She smiled as she grabbed his hand. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"It better not be a boy." He grumbled. Ashley's blues eyes twinkled with laughter as she threw her black hair over her shoulder.

"No daddy!" She cried. "It's my roommate Shelby."

"Oh the pre-med student." He said knowingly. Over the last sixteen years, through all of Steve and Ashley's relationships the two had remained close. Steve had been there for Ashley when her parents died, and she had been there for him when his marriages had fallen apart.

"She's looking for a summer job you know." Ashley said with a smile.

"I already talked to Vince for her. Her interview is tomorrow night." Steve said.

"Daddy you're so awesome!" She said with a small smile. She had already been hired by Vince as a part of the creative team for Friday Night Smackdown. Of course, Steve knew that Vince had other plans that Ashley just being part of the creative team. The name Austin would strike a cord with the audience and the fact there was always a chance for him to return would make her a popular diva. Moreover, Vince would not have to spend too much time training her because she had spent so much time on the road with him; some of the best had trained her.

"Shelby!" She cried and waved the brown haired girl over.

"Ash!" She cried and hugged her tightly. "I can't believe I won't get to bug you everyday now!"

Ashley laughed and nodded. "Me either, but Shelby this is my father Steve Austin. Daddy this is Shelby Taylor."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Austin." Shelby said extending her hand.

"Same with you." Steve said with a smiled.

"Anyways Shelby, how would you like to be a medic on Smackdown for the summer?" She asked with a huge grin.

"I would love that!" She almost yelped.

"Well good, you have an interview tomorrow night with the head of the medics." Steve said with a smile. He loved to make Ashley happy and he knew that having Shelby on the road with her would make her happy.

Ashley smiled over at Steve and hugged him. She knew he would do anything to make her happy, because of his three daughters; she was the only one he saw on a regular basis. Stephanie, who is fifteen, and Cassidy who is nine lived in England with their mother Jeannie Clark who Ashley resented in everyway. She took away the girls not only from Steve, but also from her.

Steve patted Ashley's back and smiled. "You okay?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah." She said.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Uh yeah lunch right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Steve said.

"I would invite you Shelby but I got to go see my uncles. So I'll see you back at the apartment to get ready for our last night on the town?" She asked. Shelby nodded and rejoined her family.

* * *

Ashley entered the restaurant with Steve and she heard clapping from the back where a group was whooping. She smiled at the men she called her uncles, Tommy Dreamer, Chris Jericho, Glen Jacobs, Mark Calaway, and Rob Van Damn. These men had helped raise and train her when she was younger. She smiled and hugged each of them. When they all sat down and the server had taken their lunch order Chris pressed something into Ashley's hand. "Chris!" She gasped seeing the beautiful necklace. It was a simple sliver chain and there was a small lion craved out of lapis lazuli. "This is too much!" 

"Nonsense it's perfect for you." He said. The two had bonded very quickly when she was younger over their mutual love of lions and writing.

She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." He said and smiled at Ashley. It was an odd feeling for him he had for Ashley at this moment. He had helped raise the girl and now he just wanted to kiss her. He shook his head and smiled again.

Ashley smiled at him and then turned to all the men gathered. "So who's going out with me and my friends tonight?" She asked with a huge grin.

"Ashley…"Steve began. He had always hated the fact that his little girl had gone out to the bars and clubs in New York City.

"It's okay Steve." Chris piped up. "Cena and I will be going out with her tonight."

Steve nodded. "Keep an eye on her." He said.

Ashley smiled and whispered. "Thanks Chris." Her warm breath on his neck made him shiver and he shook his head trying to get the unseemly thoughts out of his mind.

* * *

It was nine o'clock when Chris and John entered Ashley and Shelby's apartment. Besides the couch, the only thing not packed up was a chair. "Hello?" Chris called.

Ashley opened the bathroom door and came out wearing just a large white towel. "You're early!" She cried and Chris looked at her. She was gorgeous, her long black hair hung in wet tangles, her blue eyes popped out from her pale face, and she had soft and feminine look to her but she was also muscular.

"Yeah, your dad was bugging." John said as he eyed the large welt on her back. "What's that from?"

"Well take a seat. We'll be ready soon enough." She said completely ignoring the question John asked.

John smiled smugly at Chris. "I saw that." He said.

"Saw what?" Chris asked a confused look crossing his face.

John licked his lips and smiled again. "You were staring at Ash. She's a total babe." He said with a laugh.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I've known her since she was like ten." Chris said. "I was 25 or 26."

John shrugged and laughed. "You were totally checking her out dude."

Chris shook his head. "I wasn't. Plus I am married."

"So look who you named your first kid after. You're in love with Ashley Austin, and you have been since she was seventeen."

Chris glared at John. "Cena just shut up." He said.

"Did you see that welt on Ash's back?" Cena asked.

"Yeah." Chris said as the girls emerged from the bedroom fully dressed.

"Ya'll ready to go dancing?" Ashley asked and walked over and sat on Chris' lap.

"You know it." Chris said with a smiled.

Ashley grinned. "Good then you're my date tonight." She said and kissed his cheek. "Come on let's go!"

* * *

Ashley, Chris, Shelby, and John met up with three other people. Ashley smiled and shirked. "Luke!" She cried and walked over a planted a big kiss on him. Chris glared at the couple as they kissed. 'Stop your married. She's sixteen years younger then you.' He thought.

Ashley turned around and smiled. "Chris, John, this is my boyfriend Luke." She said and pointed to the other girls standing by. "This is Gwen and Allie. Guys this is Chris and John."

They all shook hands and entered the China Club. Thanks to John and Chris, they entered the VIP lounge where they headed over to a large booth. Ashley, Luke, Shelby, Allie, and John all hopped on the dance floor while Gwen and Chris sat at the table. Chris smiled at Gwen. "You're a wrestler right?" She asked him, thankful that the music here wasn't too loud.

Chris nodded. "Yeah."

"That's cool!" She said. "I am a pre-med student like everyone else."

"Ashley was pre-med?" Chris asked confused.

"Oh no." She giggled. "Shelby and I met her in math."

A server came over and Gwen ordered four long island ice teas and a beer while Chris ordered two beers. "Are you always the one holding down the table?" Chris asked suddenly.

"Before Luke came around it was Ash and I but now…" She stopped and glared at the couple dancing.

"Don't like him much?" Chris asked leaning forward.

Gwen shook her head. "You'll be seeing soon enough." She said.

It was one am and Ashley sat next to Chris in the booth. "Enjoying you?" She asked with a wide grin.

Chris nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Would you want to dance with me?" He asked looking around for Luke.

Her eyes lit up. "Yes Mr. Jericho!" She said and quickly pulled him onto the dance floor. They hadn't been dancing long when Chris saw Ashley get pulled off the dance floor by a very angry looking Luke. He caught John's attention and they followed slowly behind the couple.

It was quiet near the bathrooms where Luke had dragged Ashley. "What the fuck were you doing? You were flirting with a guy right in front of me. God you're a stupid fucking bitch!" He screamed at her.

"He's an old friend Luke. He basically raised me." She said quietly. Chris was shocked that she was so meek. This definitely wasn't the self-assured eighteen-year-old Ashley that had left the road life to attend NYU.

"I don't give a shit! He had his hand all over you! Remember your mine…" He said.

"No, no I'm not, Luke. It's over between us." She said hanging her head.

Luke's eyes bulged from his face and he stood back. "Oh so you think." He muttered and balled up his fist. Chris and John were just beginning to move when Luke delivered three quick blows to the side of Ashley's head. Ashley screamed and went down to the floor as Luke picked her up by her hair.

At that point, Chris and John grabbed him from behind. "You just messed with the wrong girl!" Chris said as he punched Luke.

"Chris no!" Ashley screamed. Chris didn't listen he just kept punching Luke. John watched confused as Ashley ran over to Chris and tried to pull him off Luke. "Please Chris." She begged with tears in her eyes.

Chris turned around and looked at her. "Why should I stop?" He questioned confused, hurt, and angry.

Ashley bit her lip and mumbled. "Because I love him, Chris please understand." Her tears shined in the low lighting.

"How? How can you love someone that's going to beat on you?" Chris snapped. "And didn't you just break up with him?"

Ashley bit her lip harder and then nodded. "He doesn't mean to hurt me Chris, I swear." She said with a small voice.

"So you're taking him back?" Chris asked his anger evident in his voice.

"Fuck her! I don't want a whore like her anyways." Luke said. "She's not even a good lay."

Ashley ran out of the club and Chris followed her out. "Ash wait up." Chris called. She kept walking down the dark New York City Street. "Ashley!"

She turned around and Chris could already see the large bruises forming on her face. How was he going to explain those to Steve? He shook his head and walked over to her. "Come here baby girl." He whispered and wrapped her in a hug. She began sobbing against him.

"I'm sorry Chris. I am so sorry." She cried into his shirt. "Please can we just go home?"

Chris nodded and hailed a taxi just as John came jogging out. "Hey you gonna take her home?" John asked. Chris nodded.

"You gonna come with us?" Chris asked.

Ashley shook her head. "Shelby. She is shit-faced drunk. Can you get her back safe?" She asked hopefully.

John smiled and nodded. "Of course sweetie." He said and walked back into the club.

* * *

Ashley flopped onto her bed stomach first. "Ash…" Chris said.

"Yeah Jericho?" She mumbled.

He frowned and sat next to her. "Your back is bleeding." He said softly.

Ashley gasped and sat up pulling up off her top not caring if Chris saw her. Chris gasped seeing the red angry welts formed on her back. Burn marks ran up and down her back and sides, along with the bruises some healed and some fresh on her back. "Ash." He said softly. She looked at him and closed her eyes.

"Please leave Chris." She said in a quiet voice.

Chris shook his head. "Your back is infected." He said. "It needs cleaned."

"There's peroxide in the bathroom, some Neosporin." She said softly.

When Chris came back, he carried a bowl of warm soapy water, the bottles of peroxide and Neosporin under the same arm, and a box of gauze. "Sweetie." Chris said softly. "This is going to hurt a little is that ok?"

Ashley shrugged and mumbled. "It can't hurt any worst then it did when it happened."

Chris shook his head sadly. "I am gonna have to unsnap your bra is that okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah it's okay."

Chris carefully unsnapped her bra and was amazed at how she had thought ahead and placed a towel to mop up any blood caused by the rubbing bra. "How could you let this happen Ash?" He asked her quietly as he began gently cleaning her back with the warm water.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I've been with him for almost two years. He didn't start beating me until six months into the relationship. He stopped for a while when I was pregnant…"

"You were pregnant?" Chris asked confused why Steve hadn't told him.

She nodded as he poured some peroxide onto her skin. "Yeah about five months, until he got drunk one night and he beat me." She said sadly. "I'm glad I never told my dad."

"Why'd you stay with him after that then?" He asked.

She looked up at him as he gently wiped off the peroxide. "He said he would kill me." She said softly.

Chris nodded. "Well it's all done now. Your safe I promise." He said and he began applying the Neosporin liberally to her back.

She smiled as and nodded. "I know. You're here." She said and reached out and took his hand into hers.

"Sit up for me Ash. I have to wrap your back." He said. She sat up careful not to show her breasts to him. He took the roll of gauze and wrapped it around her. Once he was done, he stood up from the bed unsure of what to do.

"Can you hand me that large shirt there?" She asked pointing at the t-shirt that hung on the back of her door. Chris handed it to her and she donned it quickly. "Thank you."

Chris started to pick up the stuff and Ashley shook her head while kneeling on her bed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her. She smiled and leaned in crushing her lips against his. "Ashley…" He said as he pulled away.

She smiled at him and pulled him onto the bed. "It was a thank you kiss. That is all. I know you love Jess." She said as she lay down on her stomach again.

Chris stared at her and thought. 'I love you too though.' "Chris?" She said her face in the pillow so it was very muffled.

"Yeah Ash?" He asked hating that he felt this way for Ashley it wasn't fair to Jess.

"Stay with me tonight, please. I don't want to be alone." She said as she looked at him. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"Sure thing sweetie." He said and slipped into bed right next to her.


	3. Chapter two

Disclaimer : Dont own the WWE or the superstars. I do own Ashley and Shelby

Chapter two:

Two days later Ashley and Shelby who was now, a medic joined the Smackdown crew. Ashley sat on the hotel bed, when a knock sounded on the door. She walked over to the door and opened it up, and there stood Chris. "Surprise!" He yelled.

"Chris!" Ashley squealed and wrapped him in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Chris smiled and licked his lips. "Well I've come back to wrestling." He said. "And a certain someone is going to write that storyline. I've been training for the last three months just so you could write my return!"

"Me?" She asked surprised. "How do you know that?"

Chris smiled. "It was stipulated in my contract. So when's your first meeting?"

Ashley looked down at her watch. "It's in an hour or so." She answered sitting down on the bed. Chris gazed at her sitting form, the short jean skirt showed off her well-toned and tanned legs. Chris sigh as Ashley asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No nothings wrong. You wouldn't happen to be hungry would you?" Chris asked suddenly.

Ashley smiled. "I am starving! Shelby and John went to lunch like an hour ago." She said standing up.

Chris looked at her confused. "John?" Chris asked.

Ashley laughed a bit. "Yeah Cena, and Shelby are seeing each other. They went out today because they will not see each for another week. So I got stuck here all by myself." She said pouting her ruby red lips.

Chris nodded and walked to the door. "Well come on, lunch is on me!" He exclaimed.

Ashley grinned and grabbed her purse. "Let's go!" She cried and jumped on his back.

* * *

Chris walked down the street, it was three in the afternoon and he had just had said goodbye to Ashley. He hated the feelings that he had for her. John had been right the other night, when he said he had been in love with Ashley since she was seventeen. It had been the night of WrestleMania 19 and it was the last night that she would be on the road. She was taking a break from traveling before college and spending some time in England with her sisters.

Chris and her had become very close in the last year. That night he had gotten drunk as a skunk and the then seventeen-year-old Ashley had picked him up from the bar and helped him back to his hotel room. There he had foolishly made love to her. That had been when he realized he loved, unfortunately, he had been married to Jess already, and she was three months pregnant with Ash.

The next morning had brought Ashley trying to sneak out before Chris awoke. He heard her bump into a chair. She had whispered a goodbye and he had not seen her for another year, at WrestleMania 20. She had been there with Steve of course; she had sat in the front row with her best friend, and Jess. It was as if it had never happened, and the two had resumed their close friendship.

Now he felt the love for growing stronger, especially since Jess and he were going through such a hard time. It had all begun when Jess had pressured him into having more children. At the time, he hadn't wanted to have more children. They fought most of the time, over everything especially now that he had told her he wanted to return to wrestling. He shook his head once last time as he entered the hotel.

He heard his cell phone begin to ring digging it out of his pocket, he saw it was Jess. "Hello." He answered.

He heard Jess sigh in relief. "Hi sweetie!" His wife's perky voice said.

"Jess, how are you?" He asked.

"I am okay. I am calling because your son wants to talk to you."

"Well put him on the phone." Chris said with a laugh.

He heard the fumbling and soon he heard Ash's voice. "Daddy!" He cried.

"Hey Ash. How are you doing?" Chris asked.

Ash laughed and smiled. "I am okay!"

"That's good. So what do you have to tell me?" He asked.

"Mama says that I can watch you on Friday and I got a puppy!"

"A puppy? Wow! What kind is it? What's its name?"

"It's a pug and I named him Sand cause that's what color he is!" Ash said happily.

"That's really cool Ash! I miss you." Chris said.

"Me too! Mama wants to talk to you."

"Ok Ash. I'll talk to you later then."

"Love you daddy!"

"Love you too."

"Chris?" Jess's voice said after a moments fumbling.

"Yeah?" Chris asked.

"I am sorry; I know we fought the other day about you leaving. I just wanted to tell you its okay and I am proud that you wanted to return." She said softly.

Chris nodded and smiled. "Thanks Jess, that means a lot."

"I love you Chris." She said.

Chris paused and then responded. "I love you too Jess."

"Good night."

"Night." He said and shut his phone. He hung his head, he felt horrible for not telling Jess about how he felt for Ashley, but he knew it would hurt her.

"Damn it Jess." He mumbled. He wanted to hate his wife and Ashley for putting him in this position but he realized he couldn't because neither of them knew what was happening inside his mind. Cursing himself silently he kicked off his shoes and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

It was Tuesday morning when Ashley rushed into Chris' room wearing short shorts, and a tube top. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun with two pens sticking out from it and her thick black framed glasses framed her blue eyes so the color popped out. She carried a carrier of coffee, and a green notebook was tucked under her arm. "Hey Chris!" She called brightly setting the coffee on the table.

Chris walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist, his medium length blonde hair was wet from the shower. Ashley turned around and her eyes widened. 'God, he's hot.' She thought to herself looking at Chris' muscled appearance. "Austin did anyone ever tell you that your too perky in the morning?" He asked as he walked over to his bag.

Ashley smiled and nodded as she sat down in the chair. She grabbed one of the coffees and began sipping it as she pushed her glasses up. 'God even when she does nerdy stuff she's sexy.' Chris thought as he grabbed out a pair of underwear. "Yeah Shelby tells me that almost every morning. In fact she's the reason I am here right now." She replied with a huge grin.

Chris laughed as he walked back into the bathroom suddenly regretting that he had given Ashley the extra key card to his room. He donned his underwear quickly and walked back out to finish dressing. "So? Why are you here again?" Chris asked.

"Shelby, she kicked me out of the room because I was 'scribbling' too loudly." Ashley said as she brought her knees up and hugged them.

"Scribbling?" Chris questioned as he ran a brush through his hair.

"Writing ideas for your and Glen's storyline." She said as she picked up his coffee and held it out for him. "Just the way you like, lots of sugar and cream very little coffee."

Chris laughed and walked over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks kiddo."

Ashley smiled and nodded. "No problem Jeria-ho." She said. 'He still thinks of me as a kid.' She thought sadly.

"So when do you have to go to the arena?" Chris asked sitting down in the chair opposite of her.

"I have to be there no later then three to get final interviews scripts in. I don't want to use the tag line; Smackdown is Jericho because everyone knows its Raw is Jericho." She said with a roll of the eyes.

"Who made it up?" Chris asked.

"I am not sure, but I hate it and I can't think of a good one for Smackdown." She said.

Chris smiled and laughed. "You'll think of something." He said. "I am about to go work out so if you want to join me you can."

Ashley shook her head and got up. "Nah I am thinking about doing some laps in the pool though. So you can join me!" She said.

"Maybe I will." Chris said. Ashley walked over to him.

"Well maybe I'll see you there." She said and walked out of the room.

Once outside and the door securely closed behind her Ashley flung herself around and whispered. "Jeria-ho? What the hell is wrong with you! Can you be any dorkier?"

At the same time Chris slide down the hotel door and knocked his head against the door three times, then said out loud. "Kiddo? Why the hell did you call her kiddo you ass-clown! Do you want her to think you still think she's a kid?"

* * *

When Ashley had gotten back to the hotel she had almost sobbed just asking if Shelby would go swimming with her. Shelby noticing her best friends' mental state instantly agreed. Now the two girls causally swam around the empty pool. "What's wrong?" Shelby asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Chris." She said softly.

"Explain! Gees girl can't leave me hanging like that!" Shelby shrieked.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Well you know when I was seventeen…"

"You two had that one magical night of passion, where he took your virginity in a drunken passion." Shelby teased her.

Ashley stopped swimming and glared at her. "I never put it that way! Plus I don't view it in that light and you're a closet writer if you word it that way!"

Shelby grinned and smiled. "Okay so he got drunk and you were stoned out of your mind because of Mr. RVD wanted you to know what good and safe weed was before you went off to college, ya'll fucked in that time he stole your virginity. So what went wrong?"

"I fell in love with him and he still thinks of me as a kid!" She almost cried.

"Ashley…he's married." Shelby said sadly.

"I know! I know!" Ashley whined.

Shelby smiled and nodded. "That's okay. I am sure there are plenty of gorgeous men just dying to get a crack at Ashley Austin around here. We'll find you a new boy-toy and make you forget all about Mr. Jericho."

"What happens if I don't want to forget about him?" Ashley asked softly.

Shelby smiled sadly and swam over to Ashley; she made her look at her. "Ashley, repeat after me. Okay?" Ashley nodded. "I will not love old men like Chris Jericho."

"I will not love old men like Chris Jericho." Ashley repeated.

"Instead I will date hot younger guys like Brain Kendrick and Paul London." Shelby said with a wicked grin.

"Instead I will date hot younger guys like Brain Kendrick and Paul London."

Shelby laughed and smiled. "Good because here they come."

* * *

Chris walked into the hotel's gym and saw Adam 'Edge' Copeland. "Hey." Chris said walking up next to his old friend.

Adam smiled at him. "Hey man. What's up?"

Chris shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Chris sighed.

Adam looked at him as Chris began lifting the weights. "Well now you have to tell me dude!"

Chris thought about it for a moment. "Let's just put it this way woman problems."

Adam laughed and smiled. "Let me guess. Jess is being a prude bitch, and you're in love with another girl?" He asked.

Chris looked over at him. "How the hell did you know?"

"Same thing happened with Alanah, Amy, and me. Remember?" Adam said.

Chris laughed and nodded. "Oh yeah."

"So who's the Amy of your torrid tale?" Adam asked teasingly.

Chris shook his head. "Ashley Austin."

Adam dropped the weight and looked at him. "Are you kidding me? She's a hot piece of ass! How many times have you tapped that ass?"

Chris chuckled. "We haven't gotten that far. In fact she sees me as an Uncle."

Adam threw his head back and laughed. "That blows man." Chris nodded and began lifting again. "And if you do start tapping that ass you better not let Steve know man. He'll tear you apart limb for limb."

Chris nodded again. "Oh believe me I know."

* * *


	4. Chapter three

Chapter three:

It was five in the afternoon when Ashley walked into catering with Shelby by her side. Both had just gotten out their separate meetings. "Ashley! Shelby!" Paul London called waving them over after they had gotten their plates.

Ashley smiled and sat down next to Brian Kendrick while Shelby sat next to Paul. Ashley had taken a liking to Brian earlier in the day. "So girls how has you first taping day been going?" Brian asked with a smile.

"Boring! Why do medics have to have a three hour meeting?" Shelby cried with a small laugh.

"To keep us safe!" Paul said. This caused Shelby and Paul to start talking to each other and not Brian and Ashley.

"So how old are you?" Brian asked turning to Ashley.

Ashley swallowed the bite of chicken she had just taken. "I am twenty-one. How old are you?" She asked as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm twenty-eight." He said.

"That's fun." Ashley said with a laugh.

"So how was your first taping day?" He asked as he leaned towards her.

Ashley smiled and shrugged. "I am enjoying it."

"That's awesome." Brian said as Chris walked over to them.

"Hey. Sorry if I am interrupting something." Chris said in a teasing voice.

Ashley's face lit up seeing Chris. "Uh yeah, you're interrupting some hot passionate sex!" Ashley teased right back. This caused all three of them to start laughing.

"You're an odd little girl." Chris said at the same time mentally kicking himself for calling a little girl.

Ashley shook her head and looked up at Chris. "Did you need something old-timer?" She teased.

"I should smack you for calling me that!" Chris said as he took a seat.

Brian looked confused at how close Chris sat next to Ashley but shook his head. "So you two know each other?" He asked.

Ashley laughed and nodded. "Damn right, Chris here was one of my best friends when I was growing up." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Really?" Brian asked.

"Yeah well when you grow up on the road and there's not a lot of others your age you become close with these lugs." Ashley said with a small smile.

"Do you regret growing up on the road?" Brian asked.

Ashley shook her head. "Hell no! I loved being on the road. I learned a lot more then most kids did." She said with a smile.

Brian laughed and nodded. "I bet."

* * *

It was one in the morning and Ashley sat in the hotel room watching Sweet Home Alabama when she heard a small knock on the door. She got up, walked over to the door, and opened it. There stood Chris in nothing but blue sleeping pants. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." She said. "What are you doing up so late?"

Chris shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. What about you?" He asked.

"Same." She said.

"Let's go for a walk." Chris said.

Ashley nodded as she grabbed a pair of pink flip-flops and slipped them on. Chris laughed at the outfit Ashley wore. They were black pajama pants with a pink nightgown with Jack Sparrow's face adorn on it. Ashley smiled and looked up at him. "So how are Jess and the kids?" Ashley asked remembering that when she had left Chris' room earlier Jess was on the phone.

Chris smiled down at her. "They are good." He simply said.

Ashley nodded. "That's good."

They walked through the empty hallways in a comfortable silence. Neither really had anything to say but it felt right to be with each other. Ashley bit her lip, thinking of her feelings for Chris. She hated how she felt for him, especially since Jess was a friend. She shook her head and looked at Chris. "So are they going to join you on the road?" She finally asked.

Chris nodded. "Once Ash's pre-school is over, in June." He said.

Ashley nodded. "Well that's good." She said as they got on the elevator. They took it down to the ground floor and walked outside in the warm May air. They walked into the pool area and they slowed down.

"It's kind of warm out here." Chris commented casually with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Ashley's eyes widened in horror as it dawned on her what Chris was about to do. "No don't you dare!" She said as she began to run away from him.

He quickly caught her and locked his arms around her waist. He spun both of them around and tossed her into the pool. She came up spurting water. She glared at Chris and said. "I hate you. Come help me out of here."

"No way! You're going to pull me in." He said with a chuckle.

Ashley sighed. "Please Chris." She said.

Chris laughed and walked over to the edge of the pool and held out his hand. Ashley quickly grasped it and pulled him in. Once he had surfaced he splashed her quickly thus began a splashing fight. When they finished, both left breathless and close to each other. Chris moved closer to Ashley and in a breathy voice said "Ashley…" He pushed her against the pool wall and kissed her deeply. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back.

She stopped suddenly and pushed him away gently. "Chris." She said.

"What?' He asked trying to get close enough to kiss her again.

"We can't do this. You are married you have three kids. I can't be the home wrecker." She said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking genuinely worried.

She forced a small smile. "It's nothing. I swear." She said.

Chris nodded. "I am sorry about all that."

She shook her head. "It's all right I get the fact that you miss Jess." Chris sighed when he heard those words escape her lips. He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her screaming. 'I am in love with you!'

"Yeah, I miss Jess." He agreed.

She nodded and smiled looking up at him. "Well I better be getting to bed. Night Chris."

"Night Ashley." He said as he watched her swim off.

* * *

Two weeks later Ashley and Chris were back to a normal friendship, and Ashley had begun dating Brian Kendrick. Today Ashley, Chris, Shelby, Brian, John, and Paul along with many other Smackdown stars sat around the outdoor pool. Ashley and Shelby sat in the lounge chairs along side the pool, Brian slowly took off his shoes and t-shirt. "No one's watching Bri!" Ashley teased.

"Apparently you were!" He said as he stood up and walked over to her.

"What?" She asked looking up at him from behind her sunglasses.

He bent down a kissed her deeply. Once he pulled away, he smiled and ran over to back-flip into the pool. Once he surfaced Ashley called to him. "Show off!"

Brian slicked his hair back. "Oh like you could do it!" He teased her.

Ashley got off the lounge chair and took her sunglasses off. She walked right to the edge of the pool and back-flipped into the pool. When she surfaced she looked smugly at Brian. "What were you saying?" She asked nonchalantly.

"How did you do that?" Brian asked as he swam over to her.

She grinned. "Brock Lesnar taught me." She said.

"You knew Brock Lesnar?" Brian asked.

"Still do. I see when he's in New York." She said.

"Plus Ashley's a fully trained wrestler." Chris piped up.

"Then why don't you wrestle?" Paul asked.

Ashley shrugged. "I am not sure. I like being a writer. Plus Smackdown's woman's division is nonexistent."

"Well Ashley Massaro is coming back; ya'll could make a great tag team." John said.

Ashley laughed and shook her head. "No, I like my job as a writer. Plus everyone would say I only got to be on Smackdown because I am Stone Cold Steve Austin's daughter and not because I can wrestle. Thanks but no thanks." She said.

"Why would they say that?" Chris asked.

"Come on Chris, if I got to be a Smackdown without having ever gone to OVW then they are all going to be haters and say it was only because of my father." She said.

"So be my valet." Brian said suddenly. Ashley shook her head and swam away from the group and to the ladder. Unknown to her Michael Hayes, the creative head of Smackdown had heard the whole conversation.

* * *

Chris walked into his hotel room with a sigh; he kicked off his flip flops and headed into the bathroom. He stripped his clothes off and started the shower. He couldn't keep his mind off Ashley. The day after their kiss she had gone out on a date with Brian, since that day the two had been inseparable. He had seen them cuddling, kissing, holding hands, and just being around each other in general all over especially at the hotels and airports.

He heard someone enter the hotel room so he shut off the water and dressed in a pair of boxers, and the pair of lounge pants he had left in there that morning. "Hello?" He called.

"Well hello stranger." a sultry voice said from the bed.

That's when he saw her, there sitting there in all her glory was his wife. "Jess!" He said shocked. "What are you doing here?" He asked with an edge in his voice.

Jess was taken back for a moment. "What a way to greet the love of your life." She said standing up.

He smiled and shrugged. "I am sorry baby. It's been a long couple of days." He said and wrapped her in a tight hug and kissed her deeply. "I missed you." He said forcing a smile. As he said these words he realized he didn't mean a word of it. He had honestly fallen out of love with Jess, and he wanted to do nothing but push her away and ask for a divorce.

"I missed you too baby." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed him deeply, at that moment Ashley entered the room carrying a wiggling Ash.

She smiled sadly; it killed her to see Chris with Jess so happy. "Hey guys! I think I this belongs to you!" She said.

"Ash!" Chris cried happy to see his son. "Hey where are the twins?" Ashley laughed as Brian Kendrick, and Paul London came in carrying the one year old twin girls.

"There they are. I wanted to surprise you and I saw Ashley with her friends and I asked them to help." Jess said with a smile.

"Oh well thanks guys." Chris said.

"Bye." Ashley said quickly feeling awkward. Brian locked his arms around Ashley's waist and guided her out.

Jess laughed. "So Ashley already found a guy?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah. Well I am going to take a shower ok?"

Jess nodded. "I'll get the kids settled."

* * *

That night Ashley and Brian walked down the street hand in hand eating ice cream cones. Ashley smiled up at Brian, he was only 5'10 but he was taller then Ashley as she was only 5'5. Brain smiled back down at her and asked. "Two weeks is too soon to say I love you isn't it?"

Ashley thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, but you can say I really, really like you."

Brian nodded and thought for a moment. "Well then Miss. Ashley Austin, I really, really, like you." He said.

"Well Mr. Kendrick, I really, really like you too." She said with a grin.

Brian leaned down and kissed her slowly. Once he pulled away they saw Michael Hayes, standing in front of them. "Hello Mr. Hayes." Ashley said.

"Hello Ashley, Brain. I need both of you to both come with me." He said.

Ashley and Brian looked at each other. "I feel like we are going to the principal's office for being caught making out behind the bleachers." Ashley said to Brian.

Brian laughed and nodded. "In my school it was the balcony of the auditorium."

They followed Michael into a hotel room on the third floor. In the room were seated writers, Court Bauer, Christopher DeJoseph, and Zachary Soto. Also in the room was Dave Finlay, he was not only a wrestler but he was the senior producer of Smackdown, and Tim White the other producer and much to Ashley's surprise Stephanie McMahon.

"Hello Ashley, Brian sit down." Stephanie said.

They quickly sat down and Stephanie simply handed Ashley a folder. "It's a contract to work as a writer and a valet for Brain here. You'll also be training."

Ashley sat staring at them "I…I…is it because my last name?" She asked.

Stephanie chuckled and nodded. "A bit, but also because you've been partially trained. You know the wrestling business inside and out. You're perfect for it."

Ashley nodded slowly and then looked over at them. "Dave you think I'll be a good diva?" She asked looking at the man who had trained Trish and Amy.

He nodded and in his Irish accent said. "A great one."

"Well can I have a pen?" She asked much to the delight of everyone else.


	5. Chapter four

Ashley opened her eyes and smiled slowly. She felt Brian move in his sleep as she sat up. She looked at his sleeping form and smirked. She cared for him and she could feel herself starting to fall in love with him, but Chris was still on her mind. She still loved Chris and wished he wasn't married, but she knew she had to move on just like Shelby had said. "Baby." Brian said as he sat up. "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah I am great Bri." She said.

Brian smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and he kissed her neck. "You seemed distracted earlier." He said.

"When?' She asked looking back at him.

"At dinner with Chris and Jess." He said.

Ashley sighed and nodded. "I was." She said simply hoping that would be enough of an explanation for Brian.

"Why?" He asked as he gently rubbed her back.

She shrugged. "Just sore from working out." She said. Brian nodded; Ashley had been working out in the gym, and practicing moves with him and Paul London the last three days.

Brian smiled. "Want me to rub you down?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nah maybe later. I am just going to go for a walk." She said getting out of bed.

Brian nodded. "Want me to go?" He asked.

Ashley shook her head and kissed him softly. "No you get some sleep you have a match tomorrow." She said.

"You sure?" He said.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'll be back in a bit." She said and walked out of the hotel room.

She walked slowly to the pool. She sighed and placed her feet in the water. She loved water it was calming. She thought about how Steve had brought her to Port Lavaca, for three weeks after her parents' deaths. In that time he how taught her how to swim, and sail and she had learned her love for water. Of course, she always felt more at home on an ocean, then in a pool but water was water.

She looked up to see Glen Jacobs enter the pool area. "Hey Uncle Glen." She said softly.

Glen smirked a bit. He had always gotten a kick out of Ashley calling him that. "Hey kid, aren't you suppose to be asleep?" He asked as he sat down next to her in a chair.

Ashley smiled and loved the fact that Glen could always make her feel better. When she had been a kid, he would always find her by the pool in the middle of the night. There they would have long talks deep into the early morning. She got up from the side of the pool and sat in the chair next to him. "You know I can't sleep at night."

He nodded and smiled. "I've missed you the last couple of years. I didn't have anyone to ponder things with in the middle of the night." He said.

Ashley smiled suddenly glad she had come out tonight. "I did too Uncle Glen." She said.

Glen looked up at the sky. "So you're with that Kendrick guy huh?" He asked with a smirk.

Ashley blushed and nodded. "Yeah I am with Brian."

Glen grinned but there was no hint of Kane in the grin, it was Glen the loveable teddy bear. "What's your dad think?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

Ashley bit her lip and shrugged. "I haven't exactly told him." She whispered.

Glen laughed and nodded. "Well you should call and tell him, before someone lets it slip." He said.

Ashley sighed and ran her hands through her black hair. "Do I have too?" She whined jokingly.

Glen nodded and smiled. "Well kid let me walk you back to your hotel room so you can get some sleep. You've been training hard." He said as he stood up.

Ashley laughed and jumped onto his back. "You got to carry me to my room." She said with a laugh.

"Yes Master!" He cried and carried her to the elevators. "Which floor?"

Ashley smiled. "Um the sixth I think." She said.

"You think?"

"I am staying in Brian and Paul's room tonight." She said.

"What?" Glen said shocked.

"Chill out Uncle Glen!" She cried. "Brian and I aren't having sex. Shelby and John kicked me out of my room until Tuesday night."

"Oh. Ya'll better not be having sex." Glen said. "I'd have to kill him."

Ashley laughed and kissed his cheek. "I am not five years old anymore." She reminded him.

"No but your still to young to be having sex with a boy you just met. Plus your like a daughter to me, I don't want to know that you're having sex." He said.

"I know Uncle Glen. This is me." She pointed.

"Alright night Ashley."

"Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning Chris was awoken by Jess. He missed the kids; they had left them with his parents the day after Jess had joined him on the road. "Hey honey." She said as she tried to kiss him.

"Morning." He said as he pulled away from her. Jess sighed and stormed away from Chris. "What's wrong Jess?" He asked as he flopped back into the bed.

"You Chris!" She cried.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"It's what you haven't done!" She screamed at him, near tears.

"What do you mean?" He asked getting up and following her to the bathroom.

Jess glared at him. "You haven't kissed me, hugged me, hell you haven't even tried to fuck me! I am your wife Chris!" She screamed.

"I am sorry Jess." He said softly.

"Oh no your not!" She screamed louder. "You won't even look at me Chris but you can't stop glaring at Ashley Austin! I bet you want to kiss and fuck her Chris don't you?"

Chris sat flabbergasted. "She's like a daughter to me! I've known her since she was eight for Christ sakes! I won't touch you because I can't stand the fact that you tricked me into having more children! How the fuck am I suppose to trust someone who lies about being on birth control? Fuck Jess! Accuse me of cheating again I'll leave your ass faster then you can blink!" He screamed back and then stormed out of the hotel room.

* * *

Two nights later Ashley fidgeted backstage at Raw. Tonight was the three-hour draft show, the Mr. McMahon appreciation night, and her debut. She looked over at Steve who would be introducing her tonight. She turned to Brian and held her stomach. "My tummy's upset." She whined in a baby voice.

"You nervous baby?" Brian asked with a small laugh.

She nodded. "Very."

Brian smiled and kissed her softly. "You're going to be great." He said as he locked his arms around her waist.

"Hands off the daughter!" Steve growled and Brain quickly removed his arms and scooted his away from Ashley a bit.

"Sorry Mr. Austin." Brian mumbled.

"Daddy!" Ashley whined looking at Steve.

Steve shrugged and smiled a bit. "I am sorry Ashley, I just don't like to see my little girl man handle." Steve said. Ashley rolled her eyes as a stagehand walked over to them.

"Alright Steve it's time." He said and Steve walked over to the ramp just as the famous glass-breaking Stone Cold Steve Austin theme hit the arena, sending the crowd into a frenzy. Ashley smiled as she watched on the TV her father go from Steve Austin to Cold Stone Steve Austin.

He got into the ring and smiled. "Ya'll may think that I am here to talk about Vince McMahon." He began as the crowd chanted "What?"

"But I'm not. I am here to talk about the newest member of the Smackdown Roster. I'm not talking about Kahli. I am talking about a woman who's going to turn Smackdown upside down. Allow me to be the first to introduce her, my daughter, Ashley Austin!" With those words, Pink's you and your hand blasted through the arena. When Ashley emerged the cheering crowd greeted her, she started jumping up and down. She as she walked up the steel steps she thought about her outfit. Steve had only seen her shorts because she had been wearing Brian's hoody. She wore skintight jean shorts, and a baby tee version of her father's Arrive, Raise Hell, Leave shirt. At this time, Lillian took over. "The following constant scheduled for one fall is for the next draft pick. Introducing first, from Victoria Texas, Ashley Austin!

Steve laughed and nodded. "Nice outfit sweetie." He said to her as they gave each other a short hug. "Give her hell." He said as Mickie James' music hit. Ashley shook a bit as Lillian said. "Introducing from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"

Ashley gave Steve one last quick hug as he got out of the ring. "Good luck!" He called.

The match went by very quickly, and soon Ashley was set up for her final two moves. She bounced onto the middle rope and onto the top rope and moon-saulted onto Mickie. She hooked Mickie's leg and took a deep breath as the ref counted. She heard the crowd gasp as the ref got to two and Mickie kicked out.

Just as planned, her jaw dropped and she could hear Steve yelling. "Just finish it Ashley! C'mon!" They both got off the matt and Mickie staggered a bit as Ashley kicked her in the gut and delivered a Cold Stone Stunner. She again hooked Mickie's leg and ref counted again. One...2...3…her theme music hit and she stood up jumping up and down screaming.

Steve got into the ring and they embraced again. He whispered in her ear. "A stunner huh?" Ashley nodded.

"You're my daddy, I had to!" She cried as Lillian said. "And the winner of the next draft pick is Smackdown!"

The video played and Chris Master's was picked. He came out as Mickie got off the matt and walked over to her and Steve. "You did great Ashley. I am really glad I could be your first match." She said.

Ashley smiled and shook her hand. "Thanks for taking a lost for a rookie." She said.

"No problem." She said as everyone got out of the ring.

When she got backstage she saw Glen, Mark, Chris, and Rob all standing there waiting for her. "How could you not tell us?" Mark yelled.

Ashley laughed. "Did ya'll see my odes to you?" She said.

"Glen and I loved the flying clothesline." Mark said with a grin.

"And Rob and I loved your moon-sault." Chris said as they hugged. Ashley smiled up at him and nodded.

"Glad ya'll noticed." Ashley said as she saw Jess' glaring eyes on her. She pulled away from Chris quickly and excused herself to the locker room.

* * *

She hadn't been in the locker room for five minutes before Brian found her. "Hey baby!" He said. "I am so proud of you that was great!"

Ashley smiled and wrapped her arms around Brian and kissed him deeply. "It means the world to me that you're proud of me." She said.

Brian grinned and kissed her again. "You looked great out there ya know." He said.

She held his hand and smiled. "Can we talk?" She asked.

Brian smiled and nodded. "Of course sweetie." He said.

Ashley guided him over to the bench and she smiled at him. "So you remember our conversation the other night?" She asked.

Brian laughed. "Which one Ash? We talk all the time."

Ashley laughed softly, held his hand, and looked into his eyes. "Brian, I love you." She said.

Brian's face turned into a huge grin. "I love you too Ashley!" They kissed deeply. "You had me scared; I thought you were breaking up with me."

Ashley laughed and kissed him again as Chris entered the locker room. "Oh sorry guys." He said. The couple broke apart and Ashley grinned.

"Hey Chris." She said.

"Um Brian, I was wondering if I could talk to Ashley for a minute." Chris said.

Brian nodded. "Alright I am starved anyways. So once you're done here Ash come find me at catering okay?" He said.

Ashley stood up with him as they kissed. "Love you." Brian said softly.

"I love you too." Ashley said as he let go of her hand and walked out of the room.

Ashley turned to Chris and smiled. "What did you need to talk to me about Chris?" She asked a huge grin plastered on her face.

Chris sighed it was now or never he had to tell Ashley he was in love with her. He walked over and kissed her passionately. She pulled away and looked up at Chris. "I love you…"


	6. Chapter five

Chris sighed it was now or never he had to tell Ashley he was in love with her. He walked over and kissed her passionately. She pulled away and looked up at Chris. "I love you." Ashley blurted out.

"What?" Chris asked shocked he was supposed to be the saying those words.

"I love you Chris. I have since I was seventeen. I tired to move on I know we can never be together." She said almost in tears.

Chris smiled and pulled her into a close hug. "I love you too. I've loved you since you were seventeen." He said. Ashley broke down into tears. "What's wrong sweetie?"

She looked him in the eyes. "We can't be together Chris." She sobbed. "You're married and I love Brian. I can't hurt them both."

Chris sighed and kissed her again. "I love you." He said.

"I do too and that's what makes this so damn hard. I love two men at once one is the man I've loved, admired, and respected since I was like eight years old. The other is a truly great one who makes me happy." She sobbed harder.

Chris kissed her cheek. "I understand Ashley." He said as he wiped away her tears. "Brian makes you happy, and I am off the market. I just needed you to know I love you. Always have and always will."

Ashley smiled and kissed him again. "I got to get cleaned up; before my dad and Brian think you hurt me." She said with a smile.

Chris smiled and walked out of the locker room and into the men's locker room where only Glen sat. "How'd it go?" He asked.

Chris looked confused as he pulled off his wrestling gear. "What are you talking about?" He asked with an edge in his voice.

"I am talking about you telling Ashley you love her. How did it go?" Glen asked with a smile.

"How in the hell did you know about that?" Chris asked.

Glen laughed. "You two have been dancing around the fact that you're both crazy about each other for years. I was wondering when you were going to tell her, seems like tonight was the night." He said.

"How do you know these things?" Chris asked.

"I am what no one else is in this company." Glen said.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Observant." He said. "Now how did it go?"

Chris sighed. "Well I kissed her and even before I could say it she just blurted it out. When I said I loved her too she started crying and rambling about Jess, and Brian. I think it's safe to say nothing is ever going to happen with us."

"You'll be surprised of what can happen." Glen said.

* * *

Ashley got out of the shower and dressed in loose fitting jeans, and in one of Brain's stolen t-shirts. She loved stealing his shirts; she loved how big they were. She sighed and hated the fact that she now torn between Brian and Chris. She shook her head as she walked out of locker room and down to catering.

She smiled as she saw Brian's shocked face. "That's my favorite shirt!" He cried.

Ashley grinned. "And I am your favorite girl so it works." Ashley said as she walked over to him.He kissed her and hugged him. "You're my only girl." Steve who sat with Mark glared over at them.

Ashley smiled at Shelby who looked jealously at her. "You two suck!" She said as she took a large bite of the pie she had in front of her.

Ashley laughed. "What's with the whole pie? Training for a pie eating contest?" Ashley cracked looking at her best friend.

"No." Shelby said nastily.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked as she walked over to her.

"John was cheating on me!" She began sobbing.

Ashley's jaw dropped. "Aww sweetie I am sorry." She said and hugged Shelby close. "That's it, its girl's night." She said. She looked over at Brain who pretended to pout. "I am sorry hunny but Shelb needs me."

Brian smiled and nodded. "It's okay. It'll just be weird sleeping without my favorite girl though." He said. Ashley smiled and laughed.

"Well Paul's taller then me, but his hair is the same so that works." Ashley teased.

Brian laughed and they kissed once more. "Alright sweetie. I love you. I'll call you in the morning." Ashley said.

"I love you too. Bye babe." He said and Ashley and Shelby walked out of catering.

He was about to sit down when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and Steve's gruff voice said. "You're coming with me." He said.

"Uh okay." Brain said as he was brought into another small room. There sat Tommy Dreamer, Glen Jacobs, Chris Jericho, Mark Calaway, and Rob Van Damn. "Oh man." He moaned knowing what was coming.

"I am sure you know why you're here with us." Tommy said.

"And I am sure you know how important, she is too all of us." Glen said with a smile.

"So if you hurt my little girl. I swear to god boy, not only will I hunt you down, but every man in this room will and they won't just hurt oh no they'll do much more." Steve growled into Brian's ear causing him to jump.

All the men laughed at his reaction. "Mr. Austin, I have no intentions of hurting your daughter. I love her."

Steve nodded. "Good now go!"

* * *

Chris walked into his hotel room at three am, praying Jess was asleep. They hadn't really talked since the fight the other night. When he walked in he saw Jess sitting on the edge of the bed, her bags at her feet. "I am leaving Chris." She said simply. Chris raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "I came on the road to repair our relationship, but I see it just made it worst."

Chris sighed and came over to her. "I want us to work this out Jess, I really do. It's just hard for me to trust you again. I mean I love the twins dearly; I just wasn't ready for more kids. Mostly because Ash is just getting to the age where ya'll can travel with me."

Jess nodded. "I understand and I am sorry I tricked you. I know that this doesn't make it any better, and we still have to work on our relationship. It's just nice to hear you say you want us to work out."

Chris smiled at his wife and kissed her softy on the lips. "Are you still leaving?" He asked.

She nodded slowly. "I hate to, but the kids need me and your parents have their vacation planned soon. Chris just promise me we'll talk more and work through this together." She said softly holding his hand tightly.

"I promise Jess." He said.

"I love you." Jess said.

"I love you too." He said. They kissed softly. "When's your flight?"

Jess looked down at her watch. "Four am, so I am just going to take a taxi."

They kissed again and said goodbye. Jess gathered her bags, and with a mouthed I love you walked out of the hotel room with tears in her eyes.

Chris sighed as he flopped on the bed. He was glad that Jess and he were going to work it out. He was just dozing when he heard pounding on the door. He shuffled over to the door and opened it up. There stood a very drunk Ashley. "Chris!" She cried laughing.

Chris rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Ashley what are you doing here it's 3:30 in the damn morning." He mumbled.

"John and Shelby made up!" She hiccupped. "So I got locked out of my hotel room, and Brian wouldn't answer!" She slurred.

"Come on in." He said as he walked away from the door. He cringed when the hotel door shut with bang.

Ashley ran over and jumped onto the bed. "So Chris." She slurred as she grinned at him.

"So what?" Chris asked as he took off his shirt and jeans to change into a pair of lounge pants. Ashley grinned and licked her lips.

She rolled off the bed and walked over to him before he could put on the lounge pants. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him. "Ashley…" He said pulling away.

"Chris." She said. "I want you. I wanted you tonight in the locker room. I love you I wanna be with you. Please Chris."

Chris sighed as he leaned in and kissed her deeply. "Woman you torment me." He cried as they fell into bed together.

* * *

Ashley rolled over in her sleep and she opened her eyes to see Chris' sleeping form. She smirked a bit and closed her eyes, thinking how good it felt to be walking up in his arms. Then her eyes flew open and she sat straight up. "Chris!" She cried and he sat up slowly.

"Hey." He said as he stretched.

"What did we do?" Ashley cried.

"It's kind of obvious what we did Ashley." Chris said.

"I can't believe this happened! I mean what about Jess and Brian?" She screamed with tears in her eyes.

Chris sighed it was too early to deal with this drama. He should've known better then to make love to Ashley last night, because it would all just turned into this. "Please calm down sweetie. It's not a big deal." He said.

"Not a big deal? Chris we cheated on them!" She cried.

"It was one time, don't tell Brian, and I won't tell Jess. Okay?" He said.

Ashley sighed. "That's being untruthful." She said softly.

"And last night you were very unfaithful. Look at it this way fess up and you might lose him, don't say anything and you'll be fine. Jess and I are just starting to get back to normal, no way am I gonna lose that now." Chris snapped as he walked into the bathroom.

Ashley glared at him as she finished dressing. "How could I ever love a callous, uncaring, cheating man like you?" She screamed.

Chris came out of the bathroom. "That's like the pot calling the kettle black! I am not the one who came to your hotel room! I was fine with just telling you I loved you! I only cheated on my wife because you threw yourself at me!" He screamed back.

Ashley shook her head. "Well I am sorry I am such a goddamn whore!" She screamed and stormed out of the room.

Chris ran after her, he caught her arm and kissed her passionately. "I am sorry." He said.

She smiled up at him. "I am sorry too." She said and they kissed again.

Chris sighed. "Are we okay?" He asked.

Ashley shook her head. "There is no we, Chris. I love you; god knows I've always wanted to be with you. You're married, and I won't hurt Brian like that." She said.

Chris nodded. "I understand." He said dejectedly.

"I have to go." Ashley said.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said and walked away. Chris sighed he hated this, why couldn't they just be together? He sighed and knew what he had to do.

* * *

Ashley entered the arena with a huge grin plastered on her face. "Well what are you all smiles about?" Shelby asked coming up from behind her.

"You look good in that blue medic outfit." Ashley teased.

"Did you get laid?" Shelby said.

Ashley looked around and nodded. "With C.J." Ashley said.

Shelby's jaw dropped. "So are you two like together?" She asked.

Ashley shook her head. "No. It was my drunken mistake." Ashley said.

"You whore!" Shelby said. Ashley laughed and nodded. "Was he good?"

Ashley nodded again. "Yup."

"God does Brian know?" Shelby asked.

Ashley's eyes widened. "No and you have to promise not to say anything! I really want this to work out between us." She said.

Shelby looked at her. "Then you better get over Chris quickly, and not allow another drunken mistake to happen." She said.

"I know, don't lecture me. I am in a good mood and I have to prepare to be choke slammed through a table." Ashley said.

* * *

Ashley smiled as she got pumped up for her Smackdown debut. She sighed and looked over at Shelby and Alvin the two medics who were on stand by for this moment. She smiled at Glen who was putting her through the table. "You're going to be okay I promise." He said.

She nodded. "I know." She said as Teddy Long's music hit the arena. He strutted out to the ring.

"So last night playas we all saw a new diva wrestle for Smackdown!" He said into the mic. "And she won! Let's officially welcome her to the Smackdown roster!" With that Pink's you and your hand came on.

She came out dancing and she slapped a couple of fans hands. That's when she saw the boy sitting in the first room with a sign that said. 'Ashley Austin is my favorite diva!' She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The crowd cheered louder when she did that.

As she got in she got a mic of her own. "Thank you Mr. Long." She said to Teddy and then she turned to the crowd. "And thank you all! Ya'll have made me feel so welcome since my debut last night. I just wanna make you all and my daddy proud."

The crowd cheered and Teddy got out of the ring as Torrie's music hit. "This contest is scheduled for one fall, coming to the ring, Torrie Wilson!" The bell rand and they went to move when Kane's music hit.

Ashley looked up at Glen; she was actually scared of him because there wasn't hint of her Uncle Glen, but the monster Kane was coming towards her. Torrie ran out of the ring and escaped through the crowd but Ashley stood her ground. Kane came into the ring and started laughing. Ashley shook her hands and stretched her neck as if she was preparing to fight him. She heard Michael Cole yell. "Get out of there Ashley!"

Kane grabbed her arm and she kicked him between the legs and baseball slid out of the ring. He followed her and grabbed her around the neck. As she was lifted up slowly she heard JBL screaming. "Put her down you monster she's just a girl!" The crowd started screaming and she knew Brian and Paul were running out but she screamed as he slammed her through the table. 'God that hurt' she thought as she closed her eyes until she heard Brian's voice. "Bri." She said softly.

"Shush sweetie." He said.

"Give me a kiss." She said as he picked her up wedding style.

"No. I want to make sure your okay." He said as he began carrying her towards the ramp.

"Please. It'll make me feel better." She said.

Brian laughed and kissed her softly. "Better?"

"100 percent!" She said.


	7. Chapter six

A week had gone by since Ashley, Chris had slept together, and today Smackdown was in Chris' hometown. Chris sighed as he exited the hotel room in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. He was glad that Smackdown was here so he could go see his lawyer. He walked down the street quickly and into the law office of Dan Markum. "Hey Dan." He said to his high school friend.

"Chris! What a pleasure to see you!" Dan said with a grin as he came over to shake his hand.

"Yeah same with you. Can we talk in private?" Chris asked.

Dan nodded and they walked into his private office. "So what's up?" He asked.

"I want a divorce from Jess." He said.

Dan nodded again. "Okay. Let me just ask you a few questions."

Chris sat down in the chair. "Okay."

"Has there been a break down of the marriage for a last a year?"

Chris thought for a moment and mumbled. "Yes."

"When did the break down begin?" Dan asked.

"Late January early February of 2006." Chris said.

Dan nodded again. "Alright." He said.

"Dan I want this divorce to go over as smoothly as it can. Jess gets the house, alimony, we share custody." Chris said sadly.

"You still love her?" Dan asked.

Chris shook his head. "No, I still care and respect her. She's the mother of my children Dan." He said.

Dan smiled. "I understand. Do you want to give the papers to Jess personally?" He asked.

Chris nodded. "Yeah she's in Miami right now." He said. "Is it possible to have these papers drawn up by tomorrow morning?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah. You can stop by at eight to get them."

Chris nodded and smiled. "Thanks Dan." He said and left the office.

He sighed and enjoyed the sunlight for the first time in a great while. He felt like a huge boulder had been taken off his shoulders.

He checked his watched and walked down the street to a small park. He sat on the bench and watched all the people in the park. Someone's hands clasped over his eyes. "Guess who?" Ashley's voice said from behind him.

"An incredible exquisite woman who should let go of my eyes." He said.

Ashley laughed and walked around to sit next to him. She smiled and took his hand into hers. "I've missed you." She said.

"I've missed you too. What's with the hand holding?" He asked.

Ashley shrugged. "I wanted to see what it felt like."

Chris smiled. "How does it feel?" He asked.

She grinned and looked into his eyes. "It feels right like it's meant to be like this." She said.

Chris smiled and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

"And I love you. Do you know what I especially love?" She asked looking up at him.

"What's that?" He asked looking down at her.

"Our secret dates." She said with a grin.

Chris nodded. "I love them too." He said. Ashley and Chris had started the dates two days after they had slept together. They had promised each other it would not go beyond dates, and kisses. Sex was strictly out until they were sure they wanted to be together. "So how long do you have?"

Ashley shrugged. "An hour, maybe less." She said referring to Brian's match run through.

"Let's go to this really great restaurant I know." He said.

"Chris, you know we can't." She said.

"It's my house. Its ten minutes from here. I have a bunch of food stocked up." He said with a laugh.

Ashley grinned and nodded. They got up still holding hands, and Chris waved down a taxi.

* * *

That night Ashley sat next to Brian. Tonight she wasn't wrestling but she was Brian and Paul's valet. She sighed and looked at Brian. "How long do we have before your match?" She asked suddenly.

Brian shrugged; he was busy talking to Paul. "I dunno like ten minutes."

Ashley nodded and looked over at Chris and then walked out of the room. Chris got up and followed her out. He walked slowly down the hallway until he felt her hands pull him into a darken office room. "God I feel like we are in high school." He said.

Ashley laughed and nodded kissing him. "High school just on a grander scale."

"Brian is ignoring you tonight. Do you think he knows?" He asked as Ashley bit his lip.

She shook her head. "Brian is oblivious; Chris now shut the hell up and kiss me." She said.

They kissed passionately until Chris pulled away. "You're demanding you know that?" He asked.

She laughed and nodded. "Only with you. I should be getting back."

"You know you shouldn't be a valet, you should be wrestling for the woman's championship." Chris said.

Ashley chuckled and walked out of the darken office. She sighed she hated lying to Brian but she adored both men and being with both made her very happy. She walked back into the room and Brian smiled. "There's my girl!" He cried. "I was worried about you." He said as he kissed her.

Ashley smiled. "I was just getting my thoughts together." She said with a smile.

Brian nodded and pulled her out of the room. "So after my match do you want to go to dinner?" He asked.

Ashley nodded. "Dinner sounds good." She said.

"Good." He said and they kissed softly. "I want you to wear something special so Shelby and I picked out something for you okay? It's hanging in the locker room."

* * *

Brian showered and dressed quickly after his match. He walked out dressed in a nice red silk shirt, and a pair of black slacks. He smiled when he saw Ashley in the strapless black cocktail dress, her hair was pulled back by a claw-clip and two curls framed her face. "You look gorgeous." He said as he kissed her cheek and handed her a rose.

"Thank you. You look great." She said and looked at the rose. "This is great."

"Come on we have reservations at Step 'N Out." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

Brian nodded and they walked out of the arena. They walked hand in hand down the street making small talk. Once they got to the restaurant, they were taken to a small candle lit table. Ashley grinned as Brian pulled out her chair for her. "Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome." He said as he moved around and sat in his own chair.

"I think this is our first real date." Ashley said with a smile.

Brian nodded. "I think your right sweetie." He said.

"This is a really nice place. How'd you learn about it?" She asked.

"Jericho told me about it." Brian said.

Ashley nodded. "I should've known that." Ashley said.

Brian laughed and nodded. The rest of the dinner went by quickly. Brian excused himself right before the meal ended. Ashley was surprised when Chris slid into Brian's chair. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"My friend owns this place." He said with a smile. "So you wanna come spend the night with me tonight?"

Ashley shook her head. "No sex you know that. Plus I wanna spend some time with Bri tonight." She said.

Chris nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Love you."

"Love you too." She said as he left.

Brian came back and smiled. "Excuse me." He called to the server.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"Can we have the check please?" He asked.

She smiled. "It's been taken care of already, by the owner." She said.

"Why?"

"Mr. Jericho said you were close friends." She said.

"Well thank them for me." Brian said and then turned to Ashley. "You ready to go?"

She nodded and once again, he pulled out her chair for her. They walked down the darken streets of Winnipeg, Manitoba holding hands. "This is perfect Bri." Ashley said and leaned against him.

"Yeah. It was a good first date." He said with a grin.

Ashley looked up at him and thought. 'God I am really falling for him.' She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you being so sweet." She said as they walked into the arena parking lot.

"Your chariot awaits." He said with a huge grin as they walked over to the rental car.

Ashley laughed. "You're such a dork!" She cried.

"And yet you love me dearly." He said with a laugh.

Ashley nodded. "I do love you." She said as he opened the car door and she got in.

Brian grinned and got in. They speed away to the hotel. Once there he hopped, out of the car and ran over to open her door for her. She smiled and looked at him. "Did you know you're the first guy who ever pulled out a chair or opened a door for me?" She asked.

Brian looked surprised as they walked towards the door. "Really?" He asked.

She nodded sadly. "Well I didn't date anyone until I went to college. My first boyfriend was a senior and he treated me okay but nothing like you. Then my second boyfriend, Luke I was with him for a long time and he was abusive." She said softly.

"I am only your third boyfriend?" He asked surprised.

She nodded. "Come on my dad is Steve Austin know one wants to upset him." She said at they got on the elevator.

"I promise I'll never hit you baby girl." He said as he went behind her and kissed her neck softly. "I love you."

"I love you too and I know you won't hit me." She said as the doors opened.

They walked into the hallway and down towards Brian and Paul's room. Ashley laid her head on his arm as they walked. Brian smiled and looked down at her. They reached the room and Ashley slide the keycard in.

She gasped when she walked into the room. There were hundreds of candles and rose petals scattered around the room. "Oh my god Bri." Ashley said with a huge grin.

He kissed her softly. "I love you and I wanted out first time to be special." He said with a smile.

Ashley smiled and kissed him gently. "I love you and this is going to be very special." She said with a laugh.

* * *

Brian kissed Ashley awake in the morning. "Morning." She whispered in the sleep-filled voice.

"Same to you darling." He said softly. "Breakfast is on the balcony." He said and jumped out of the bed.

Ashley smiled as he handed her a terrycloth robe, much like the one Brian was wearing. She put it on and they walked out on the balcony. Ashley smiled and grinned like a five year old. "My favorite pancakes with strawberries and whip cream!" She said happily.

Brian smiled. "I know." He said.

"How did you do all this anyway?" She asked as she stuck her finger into the whip cream and licked it off.

He smiled as he sat down. "Shelby and Paul helped out. Shelby told me your favorite breakfast." He said.

She grinned. "I love you Brian." She said.

Brian smiled. "I love you too; I would do anything to make you happy." He said.

Ashley couldn't help but smile but it faltered when she realized that she was cheating on him with Chris. 'Damn you Jericho.' She thought to herself. 'And damn you Bri why couldn't you be just like every other asshole I've dated.'

"Ash?" He asked. "Is everything okay?" He asked looking at her with a worried expression.

She forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah. I was just thinking how perfect you are." She said.

Brian laughed. "I am far from perfect, Beautiful." He said.

Ashley sighed and kissed him. "You are perfect." She said as she took a large bite of the pancakes.

* * *

Chris woke up early that morning and walked over to Dan's office. "Hey Dan." He said with a small smile.

"You okay?" Dan asked.

Chris nodded. "I am fine." He said with a smile.

Dan smiled. "Good. Well here are the papers." He said handing Chris a blue folder. "It has idiot proof taps. Red arrows you sign, yellow arrows Jess signs. Understand?"

Chris nodded. "Yup."

"Once they are signed just mail them back to me and I'll finalize the divorce okay?"

Chris nodded again. "Alright. Thank you." He said.

"Bye."

Chris exited the offices once again and looked down at the folder. It was all very real now; in the folder, he had the one thing that could make his dreams come true, and the one thing that would crumble Jess' world.


	8. Chapter seven

Ashley, Shelby, and Torrie Wilson walked into the salon to prepare for the WWE Fundraiser. "Hello girls!" A woman behind the counter said. "How can I help you?"

Torrie smiled and looked at the other two. "We have reservations for manicures, pedicures, and updos." She said.

"You must be Torrie, Ashley and Shelby then." She said with a smile.

"Yes." Torrie said with a smile.

"Follow me girls." She said.

Soon enough all three girls were sitting getting there pedicures done. "So Ashley tell me what's up with you and that adorable Brian Kendrick?" Torrie asked. Ashley and Shelby had recently begun hanging out with Torrie because she was the only other diva that wasn't a snobby bitch.

Ashley laughed a bit. "Well we are very serious."

"Tell her the story!" Shelby piped up.

"What story?" Torrie asked.

"The one where he took her out to a great dinner then had me scatter rose petals, and light lots of candles in their hotel room." Shelby said.

"Aww!" Torrie said and Ashley's cheeks had turned crimson. "So do you wanna marry him?"

Ashley shrugged. "We've only been together for two months." She said.

"Really?" Torrie asked.

Ashley nodded. "Two months tomorrow." She said with a smile.

Torrie smiled. "What about Chris Jericho?" She asked.

Ashley looked at her. "What about him?" Ashley asked.

"Well I saw ya'll holding hands the other day at the park." Torrie said looking confused.

Shelby leaned forward and raised an eye-brow. "Slut." She mouthed.

"Oh. Yeah Jericho and I are old friends Tor you should know that." Ashley said.

"That's what I thought." She said.

An hour later the girls walked out of the salon, with perfect hair, nails, and toes. "I am starving!" Shelby cried.

"The fundraiser is in two hours. So let's stop a get a light snack." Torrie said.

"I am not hungry. So I am just going to head back to the hotel." Ashley said with a smile.

"You sure?" Shelby asked.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you guys there okay?"

The other two nodded and Ashley walked back to the hotel. Instead of going to Brian's room she went to Chris'. She slide the keycard he had given her into the lock and walked in. She saw Chris' sleeping form and smiled. She quickly penned a note and left quietly.

The soft click of the door was enough to awaken Chris. He saw the piece of paper and he grabbed it quickly. Scribbled on the paper was. 'Was here, you were too cute to wake up. Love -Ash' He smiled and shook his head. She was so funny. Since they had been in Canada a week ago they had kept going on their secret dates. Yesterday she had gotten very upset when he pressed her to break it off with Brian. He figured she would still be upset but was glad she was over the fight.

He shook his head and looked at the time; it was only an hour until the fundraiser. He sighed and threw the covers off and walked to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Ashley exited the bathroom in a black sleeveless a-line dress that had a side cascade with a diamonds placed around the waist. "I am jealous!" Shelby cried seeing Ashley's dress.

"Why? I like you dress!" Ashley said with a grin.

Shelby shrugged and smiled as Brian came in dressed in a tux. "Ya'll ready to go?" He asked.

"I don't wanna go!" Shelby whined.

"Why not?" Brian asked looking at her.

"She's dateless because John's dating Maria." Ashley said.

"Well I am single." Paul said with a smile. "So I'll be your date if you want."

Shelby laughed. "Alright sounds like fun." She said.

Ashley smiled and winked at Brian. They had been plotting to get them together for a while and the plan was finally getting started. "Is everyone ready?" Brian asked.

Ashley nodded and smiled. "I believe we are." She said and the four left.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the two couples entered the Natural History Museum where the fundraiser was being held. Ashley saw Torrie who ran up to her. "I love your dress." Torrie gushed. "Yours too Shelby!'"

Ashley smiled and held Brian's hand tightly as they walked towards the tables. Each table seated eight and luckily enough Ashley, Brain, Torrie, who was dating Gregory Helms, Paul, Shelby, Glen, and Chris all sat at one table.

Unfortunately for Ashley she was seated in between Brian and Chris. "You seem distracted." Chris whispered in her ear. Ashley shook her head. "I am fine." She said to him.

"Do you want a drink from the bar?" Brian asked.

Ashley nodded. "Can you get me a long island ice tea please?" She said quickly.

Brian looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Your starting off the night with a bang aren't ya?" He asked.

Ashley shrugged. "I just have a taste for one." She said and Brian left.

Once the dinner was over there was dancing and a silent auction. Brian had refused to dance, so Ashley had dragged Chris onto the floor. It started off innocently enough because the music was slow but soon enough people began requesting songs. When the music suddenly changed from the slow music to Rihanna's Unfaithful Ashley and Chris looked at each other awkwardly.

"Do you still want to dance?" He asked.

Ashley nodded. "Sure." She said.

They danced around a bit and Chris laughed. "Listen to the lyrics." He said and Ashley nodded.

She could feel Brian staring at them, she could understand though her and Chris were awfully close for being just friends. Chris began singing. "And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside to know that I am happy with Chris Jericho." When he said his name he leaned in and whispered it in her ear.

Ashley felt herself being pulled apart from Chris. "Brian!" She cried looking at the furious face of her boyfriend.

"Did you think I wasn't watching you two?" He yelled at Chris. "Keep your hands off my girlfriend."

Ashley looked shocked. "What are you talking about Bri?" She asked.

"Him kissing you!" Brian yelled.

Ashley turned a beat red color. "Please you're making a scene he was whispering in my ear!" She said.

Brian looked at her. "I am not the whore here!" He yelled.

Ashley looked like she had been slapped and she ran out of the room in tears. Chris glared at Brian. "You better go after because we didn't do anything wrong." He said and walked off the dance floor and over to the bar.

Brian stormed off the dance floor and outside where Ashley sat on the steps crying. "Ash." He said.

"What the fuck do you want?" She snapped looking up at him.

"Well I came out here to apologize but if you're going to be such a fucking bitch I won't." He yelled.

Ashley stood up and wiped her tears away. "Give me the keys." She demanded holding out her hand.

"Fuck off." He said.

"Give me them!" She screamed.

"No, I'll drive." He said.

"Fine!" Ashley screeched and stormed off towards the car. Halfway there she stumbled and she kicked off her high heels. She heard Brian chuckled; she chucked the shoe at him. "Asshole!"

It caught Brian in the head. "That hurt bitch!" He yelled.

"Good!" She yelled as she opened the car door.

Once in the car Brian pushed the car quickly into seventy. "I don't see what the big fucking deal was he told me my dress was nice! I couldn't fucking hear him over the music!" She screamed at him.

"I am over that! I am pissed now because I just got a fucking high heel to the forehead."

"Well that's what whore's do!" She screamed.

Brian pulled out of the parking lot, and the last thing Ashley saw was a flash of headlights. "Brian!" She screamed as the car hit her side.

* * *

Brian came to in the ambulance. "He's awake!" One paramedic said.

"Where's Ashley?" He mumbled.

"She's in the other ambulance." The paramedic said.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

The paramedics looked away. "Sir what's you name?"

"Brian Kendrick, what's wrong with my girlfriend?" He asked as the ambulance came to a halt.

They pulled him out and into the hospital, as they pushed him by one room he saw Ashley laying on the table as doctors frantically worked on. "Oh my god!" He yelled.

"Mr. Kendrick please calm down, we have to get you checked out." A nurse said.

A half hour later Brian was cleared with only a minor scrapes oh his head. "Can I know about Ashley?" He pleaded.

"A doctor will be in, in a moment." The nurse said. "In the mean time why don't you call someone?"

Brian nodded and called Paul. "Paul?"

"Brian!" He yelped. "Were the hell are you and Ashley? Shelby and I are worried sick!"

Brian shook his head. "We are at the hospital. We are in the hospital. I don't know how she is. Please don't ask me what happened. Just can you guys come?"

"That's fine." Paul said and hung up as a doctor came in.

"Mr. Kendrick." The doctor said.

"How's Ashley?" Brian asked.

"Ashley has a skull facture, and she is in a coma."


	9. Chapter eight

A.N. Just so you know this chapter is shorter then most. Basically because I love to torment Simplistic-Faith and Dark Spring. Hahaha. Again I only own a couple of people.

* * *

Steve sighed and looked at his watch as a flight attendant came by. "Excuse me miss." He said. 

"Yes sir?" She asked looking down at Steve.

"I was just wondering how much longer it would be before we land?" He asked.

She smiled. "About another ten minutes sir."

Steve sighed and rubbed his eyes. It had taken him only twenty minutes to find a flight to Chicago once he heard his baby girl was in a coma. He sighed looked out the window and memories of Ashley came back to him. Sure, she wasn't his blood, but were close. She had called almost every night when she was in college, and almost every night since she joined Smackdown. He looked down at his hands, and pictured her little hands in them.

He sighed and remembered the first time the then seven-year-old Ashley had called him daddy. He had adopted her the year before and until then she had called him Steve. Ashley had been having a hard time on the road because of five year old Brooke Hogan had been tormenting her about not having a daddy and a mommy. She had run to him, thrown her arms around his neck and called him daddy. He started to tear up, but quickly wiped his tears away as they fasten seatbelt sign came on.

* * *

Brian shifted a bit as he waited for Steve to deplane. He was nervous to face Steve, as it was his fault that Ashley was in a coma. He sang along softly to the Hinder song, Get stoned not paying attention to the people around exiting the airport. The door to Chris' rental was flung open and Steve got in. "Don't say a word just take me to the hospital." Steve grunted not even looking at Brian.

Brian nodded and drove carefully to the hospital that was only fifteen minutes away. Once there Brian led Steve to Ashley's room. Inside Shelby sang along with the cd that played Jason Aldean's song Johnny Cash. Shelby stopped and ducked out of the room leaving Brian to explain. "The doctors said that if we talk, sing, watch movies, it might bring her back faster." He said softly.

Steve nodded looking at Ashley. She was connected to tons of tubes. "I'd like to be alone with her for a moment." He said.

Brian nodded and went out the door. Steve walked slowly over to Ashley and sat in the chair next to her. He took her hand into his. "Baby girl." He said softly fighting back tears. It was all so real now; he could lose the one person that had stuck by his side. "You got to come back to me, Ashley." He said, the tears spilling over.

"Please, I know I'm a hard-ass sometimes but I love you. You're my daughter blood or not. Please just come back to me."

Steve cried silently for a few moments, and then he wiped those tears away and smiled. "When I heard I couldn't get here fast enough and all that kept going through my mind was that first time I held you in my arms. You were only about two days old, and your Father was so proud of you. That day sealed our fate together. You smiled up at me and giggled as your father asked if anything ever happened to them that, I would take you. I couldn't say no, you were adorable, plus I never thought it would happen." He stopped for a moment and cleared his throat.

"The day we lost your mother and father was the day I lost my best friends and I gained a daughter. It was a blessing in disguise. Now that blessing might be taken away sooner then I thought and I can't handle that Ashley. Please come back." He hung his head and was silent for a few minutes.

That's when a doctor came in. "Mr. Austin." He said and Steve stood up.

"How is she?" Steve blurted out.

The doctor smiled a bit. "Well the good news is she's breathing on her own, and she has responded to extreme heat, and cold. That means she will probably make a recovery. The thing is we don't know if its two days, two weeks, two months, or two years when she wakes up. All we can do it hope and pray." He said.

Steve nodded. "Thank you." He said and went to sit by Ashley again. A few moments later Chris came in the room.

"Hey." Chris said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"It wasn't Brian's fault. The car that hit them ran a red light." Chris said. "Of course he blames himself. Poor kid. Hasn't left this hospital since last night except to pick you up."

"I was wondering on why he wore such a nice shirt and pants." Steve said. "I was kind of rough on him."

Chris nodded. "He expected as much." He said as Glen and Mark came into the room.

* * *

Chris sat in the cafeteria eating a ham and cheese sandwich, and a bag of chips. He had just popped a chip into his mouth when Brian entered the room, and made a b-line towards him. Without asking, Brian sat down across from Chris. "We need to talk about what I saw last night." He said.

Chris nodded and wiped his hand on his pants. "What do you think you saw?" He asked as he picked up his soda.

"Well I think I saw you kissing her neck." Brian said.

Chris laughed a bit. "I was whispering in her ear. The music was pretty loud." He said.

Brian sighed. "Fuck." He said.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked.

"That's what she said, and there was no way for you both to make up the same lie." Brian said pain in his voice.

Chris nodded. "She's going to be okay. Don't beat yourself up too much." Chris said.

Brian nodded and looked down. "I sure hope she's okay."

"Why don't you go back to the hotel and take a shower, eat, and get some sleep. I'll call you if anything happens." Chris suggested.

Brian shook his head. "I want to talk to Mr. Austin." He said.

Chris chuckled. "I wouldn't advise that right now Brian. Steve isn't the type to talk during emotional times such as these." Chris said.

Brian nodded and stood up. "Would you drive me?" Brian asked. Chris nodded and finished his sandwich.

* * *

Brian had just gotten out of the car and Chris went into his backseat and grabbed out the blue folder that still held the divorce papers. He hadn't had a chance to fly to Miami yet. He sighed and looked down at the papers. Could he really divorce Jess, the woman who had stuck by his side since they had met? The woman who had loved and cared for him. The woman who had given him children. Could he really just leave her because he wanted a chance with Ashley?

Ashley a girl who refused to leave her boyfriend because she was too scared to hurt Brian. How could he give up a loving wife and children for a future he wasn't even sure would happen? He put the papers back into his book bag and zipped it closed.

"Fuck it." he snapped and he put the car in drive and drove back to the hospital.

* * *

Paul looked at the contracts that had been handed to him when he went to tell Stephanie about Ashley. She had asked a very stunned Paul to give Ashley, Brian, and Chris their new contracts. They had all been drafted to Raw. Paul couldn't believe it and neither would Brian.

He had told Stephanie about Ashley's accident quickly, she had only smiled and said. "She's an Austin she'll make a 100 recovery."

Paul entered the hotel room to see Brian eating a sandwich. "How's Ashley?" Paul asked.

Brian shrugged. "She was the same when I left." He said. "What's in your hand?"

"Our new contracts." Paul said with a smile.

"New contracts?" Brian asked.

Paul nodded. "Both of us, Ashley, and Jericho are all going to Raw." Paul said.

"Really? Did you tell them about Ashley?"

Paul once again nodded. "Yeah Stephanie believes she'll make a full recovery and soon."

Brian sighed and nodded. "I sure hope so."

"We all do man."

* * *

Steve watched his daughter as Shelby read her a book. She had been at it a while, and Steve knew that she was tired. "Do you need a drink?" He asked.

She stopped and looked up. "Yes, I do sir." She said.

"I'll go get you one." He said. "What would you like?"

"Um a coke will do fine." Shelby said.

Steve nodded and walked out of the room. He was only halfway down the hallway when Shelby screamed. "Oh my god! Steve!"


	10. Chapter nine

Chapter nine:

"Oh my god! Steve!" Shelby screamed and Steve stopped in his tracks. He turned around and rushed into the room. Ashley smiled at him and as she nonchalantly as she could, she said. "Hey daddy."

Steve rushed over her and wrapped her in a tight hug. "I thought I lost you." He sobbed into her shoulder. Shelby took this moment and slipped out of the room. She raced down to the waiting room, where Chris and Glen sat. "Ashley's awake!" She cried happily. Chris and Glen jumped up and rushed down the hallway.

"Ashley!" Glen chuckled and hugged her.

"Easy Uncle Glen." She said with a smile.

"Well be glad I gave you a hug." He said sitting down.

A doctor entered at that time. "So this is what all the fuss is about." He said. "I'd hate to ask you all to leave but I need to check her out."

Steve gave her a kiss, Glen patted her shoulder, and Shelby gave her a hug. Chris who hadn't said anything the whole time winked and blew Ashley a kiss. 'Love you." he mouthed to her. She smiled and mouthed it back.

* * *

A half hour later, they were allowed to see Ashley. "So what did he say?" Shelby asked.

"Well I have to stay overnight but if everything is the same tomorrow I can leave!" Ashley said happily. "But I have to wait three weeks before returning to the ring."

Glen rubbed her shoulder. "That's not that bad at all."

Ashley smiled and looked around. "Where's Brian?" She asked suddenly. "Is he okay?" She seemed a bit on edge.

Shelby smacked her head. "Opps. He's fine Ash. He went back to the hotel to sleep it off." She said. "I would call and tell him to come here but he doesn't have a car any more."

"Oh okay."

Steve kissed her head and smiled. "Shelby and I will go get him. I'll be back in the morning okay? I've been traveling all night." He said.

"Okay daddy. I love you." She said and Shelby and Steve left.

Glen smiled and hugged Ashley. "I am going to get a bite to eat. I'll be back in a bit okay?" He said leaving just Ashley and Chris in the room.

The door shut and Chris rushed over to Ashley and kissed her deeply. "I thought I lost you, you silly bitch!" He growled.

Ashley kissed him again and smiled. "Never." She said and held his hand tightly.

Chris smiled and kissed her hand. "I have some news." He said.

Ashley cocked her head and smiled. "What's that?" She asked.

Chris smiled and pulled the chair closer. He held her hand and smiled. "I am getting a divorce from Jess." He said.

Ashley looked confused. "Why?"

Chris' expression turned from happiness to sadness. "Isn't it obvious, Ash? So we can be together." Chris said.

Ashley shook her head. "No, no, no!" She cried.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I can't be the reason for this divorce Chris. I would never be able to forgive myself for being the other woman in your life." She said.

"You're the only woman in my life. I've loved you forever." His anguished cry echoed off the walls.

Ashley turned her head away from Chris. "I think it will be best if we don't have our secret dates anymore. We just remain friends." She said softly fighting back tears.

Chris stood up. "Friends? Friends? I love you! I want to be with you!" He screamed.

"Please don't make this any harder then it already is." She whispered.

Chris glared at her. "Look at me and tell me you don't want to be with me!" He screamed when she didn't look at him he kicked the bed hard. "Look at me!"

She looked at him tears spilling down her face. "I don't wanna be with you." She said softly.

Chris shook his head. "You're lying!" He screamed. "But hey if that's the way you want it fine. I'm gone." He said and left the room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Brian entered the room alone. "Ashley." He softly. He walked over slowly and kissed her lips gently. "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly. "I am okay. How are you?" She asked looking at him.

He smiled. "I am fine." He said and took his hands into hers. "Ashley, I need to tell you how sorry I am. If it wasn't for my jealously none of this would've happened. I am so sorry baby. I didn't mean to call you a whore. I swear it will never happen again, just please forgive me."

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Of course I'll forgive you, if you'll forgive me for throwing my shoe at you."

Brian chuckled softly and kissed her. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too baby." She said and kissed him again. She sighed there was no fire in the kisses like there had been with Chris.

"Something wrong?" Brian asked.

Ashley nodded slowly. "I am super tired." She said.

Brian nodded slowly and smiled. "Well why don't you get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Ashley smiled and kissed him softly. "Alright, love you."

"Love you too." He whispered as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Chris exited the Miami International Airport with his luggage in tow. He put on his sunglasses on and waved down a taxi. It had only been six hours since the hospital incident and he was even more determined to divorce Jess, just to prove to Ashley that she would be with him. It took only fifteen minutes for the taxi to arrive at Jess' apartment there.

He watched from outside as Jess put the Ash to bed. He wanted to make sure that Ash wouldn't be awake to here this. He sat outside for an hour thinking about what he was about to do. He sighed and finally stood up.

He unlocked the door and walked in, Jess sat on the couch with a surprised look on her face. "Chris!" She shirked and ran over to give him a kiss.

He turned his cheek as he set down his bag. "We have to talk Jess."

Jess' face turned troubled and she sighed. "It's over isn't it?" She asked softly.

Chris nodded as they walked over and sat down, Jess on the couch and Chris on the la-z-boy. "You knew this was coming Jess. We just couldn't make it work anymore." He said calmly.

She nodded slowly. "There's another woman isn't there?" She asked. Chris bit his lip debating on if he should tell Jess about Ashley or not. He nodded slowly. "Who is it?"

Chris sighed and mumbled. "Ashley Austin."

Jess exploded. "I knew it! You lying son of a bitch!" She screamed. "She's sixteen years younger then you! Your 37 years old Chris! You have a family! Your gonna give it up for a 21 year old who is half your age!"

Chris shrugged slowly. "I love her. I have since she was seventeen." He said coldly. "I stayed with you because I did love you but you tricked me into having two kids I wasn't ready for! Your damn fault."

Jess started crying. "You're heartless Chris." She said.

Chris shook his head and pulled out of the folder. "These are the papers, I already signed them. It's a more then fair divorce. You gets the house, alimony, we share custody and I'll even pay child support." Chris said softly. He set the folder down and looked at her.

"Fine!" She screamed and opened up the folder. "I'll sign now! That way I don't have to see you again!" Chris watched as she signed all the little tabs. She threw them back at him. "Now get out!"

Chris nodded. "Goodbye." He said softly.

* * *

It was 9 am and Ashley was sitting in a wheelchair, doing wheelies. "Your gonna get another cracked skull." Steve said eyeing his daughter.

Ashley smiled and looked at him. "Remember when you taught me how to do this? The day I broke my ankle." She said with a smile.

"I only taught you because you had seen me doing in the last time in the hospital." Steve said Ashley grinned.

"So are you staying on the road with us?" Ashley asked hopefully.

Steve shook his head. "Nope. I have some stuff to do at home. I wish you would come home to heal up." He said sadly.

Ashley shook her head. "I just signed a contract for Raw, daddy! I am a writer and a diva how would that look if I didn't show up?" She asked.

Steve laughed softly. "You're too much like me." He said as a doctor came in.

"Alright Miss. Austin you are free to go if you just sign these papers." He said. Ashley snatched the pen from his hand and signed quickly. The doctor laughed. "Not in a hurry to get out of here are you?" He teased.

Ashley shook her head and smiled. "Not at all!" She cried.

The doctor laughed. "Alright well if your father wants he can wheel you out of here." He said.

"I'll do it." Brian said.

Steve smiled. "I'm driving then?" He asked.

"Unless you'd rather me drive." Brian said with a smile.

"I'll go get the car." Steve said and walked out of the room.

Brian collected all the extra stuff of Ashley's quickly and then wheeled her out. Ashley caught sight of a woman with balloons. "Now she got balloons, why didn't I get any balloons?" Ashley whined.

"Because you got candy." Brian rationalized.

"I ain't got no candy, where's my candy?" She asked with a grin pasted on her face.

"You ate it all." He said as they exited the doors.

"No you ate it all!" She claimed, and they both laughed.

"We shared it." Brian said.

Ashley nodded slowly. "Shelby leaves tomorrow." She said softly.

Brian smiled and nodded. "Yup, she's taking three weeks off before she heads back to school." He said.

"Medical school blows!" Ashley whined. "I want my Shelby to stay with me!"

Brian laughed. "It'll be alright. You got me!"

Ashley smiled. "That I do but I was hoping we could get an impromptu going away party for her tonight." She said with a grin.

Brian nodded and said. "We'll see what we can do."

"Thanks Bri." Ashley said as Steve pulled up.

* * *

That night Paul took Shelby out for a romantic dinner, and when they came back Ashley, Brian, Torrie, Shannon Moore, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Glen and Mark all sat around hanging out a drinking a bit. Paul text Ashley to say that they were in the lobby and everyone got ready to scream.

"Surprise!" Everyone called when Shelby entered the room.

"You guys!" She cried tearing up.

"What did you think we were going to let you leave the WWE family without a going away party?" Mark asked as he pulled her into a hug.

A little bit later on Ashley and Glen stood on the balcony. Ashley was sober as was Glen. "You and Jericho put on a good show earlier for the nurses and me." Glen said looking at her.

"You heard us?" Ashley asked, embarrassed.

Glen nodded slowly. "Can you honestly tell me you love Kendrick more then you love Jericho?" He asked.

Ashley looked at Glen. "Uncle Glen, he wants to divorce Jess for me!" She cried. "I can't ruin their marriage. Chris is expecting way too much, way too soon! I am only twenty-on I don't want to be married. I just want to have fun! That's what Brian is for me, fun."

Glen shook his head sadly. "Ashley when are you going to realize the fact your not a complete person without your soul mate and Jericho is your soul mate." He said softly.

Ashley shook her head. "I don't want to here this." She said.

Glen shook his head. "Just think it over." He said and walked back into the room.

Ashley leaned against the railing for a few minutes until Brian came out. "There's my girl." He said and kissed her softly. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

She shrugged. "It's kind of loud in there ya know." She said and pointed to her head.

"You tired?" He asked.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah I am."

"Then let's get you to bed." He said with a smirk.

"Just let me say goodbye to Shelby." She said and walked back inside.

* * *

Chris sat with Ash on his lap. "Why is mama crying?" He asked.

"Because we are getting a divorce. Do you know what that is little bear?" Chris asked looking down at him. Ash shook his head. "It's where mommy and daddy won't be living together anymore."

"Like when you're on Raw?" Ash asked.

Chris shook his head slowly. "No Ash, not like when I am Raw. Mommy and I won't be living together at all anymore."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because Mommy and I aren't getting along anymore." He said.

Ash nodded slowly. "Is it my fault?"

Chris shook his head. "No buddy, it's my fault. I promise you've done nothing wrong." He said.

Ash smiled and nodded. "Okay daddy! We play now?"

"Yeah buddy we play now." Chris said and set Ash down who took off running.

"Catch me daddy!" He cried. Chris laughed and took off after Ash.


	11. Chapter ten

Ashley and Brian walked down the snow covered streets of Cleveland, Ohio. It was Sunday December 16th. It had been three months since the day Chris had stormed out of Ashley's hospital room, and three months since they had spoken besides in creative meetings, as she was still his head writer. Chris and Jess were divorced while Ashley and Brian were closer then ever.

"I love you." Brian said softly looking at Ashley whose cheeks were red from the cold December wind.

"I love you too!" She said with a smile.

They walked down the street and Ashley gasped seeing the large out door skating ring. "Oh Brian please!" She begged looking at him like a five year old in the toy store.

Brian laughed softly and nodded. "Alright." He said.

Soon Ashley was lacing up her figure skates, while Brian laced up his hockey skates. "Why skating?" Brian asked with a raised eyebrow as they got on the ice.

Ashley smiled as they held hands skating slowly around the rink. "Well you know Steve isn't my real dad right?" She asked softly, knowing full well he didn't.

Brian shook his head slowly. "No I didn't know." He said with a frown.

"Don't feel bad, I don't tell a lot of people. My real parents died in a car accident when I was five. They were best friends with him. So they left him as my guardian." She said with a smile. "I wasn't the easiest child to deal with and Steve took me to all kinds of places to get me to open up. The water really helped me deal with their deaths, but when wasn't in warm places he would take me to ice skating rinks. Skating made me open up to Steve because watching him fall made me laugh really hard."

"I would love to see him on skates and falling." Brian said softly.

Ashley looked up at him with a smile. "Don't you tell him I told you about that he would kill me?" She cried.

Brian laughed and kissed her softly. "Eww!" a little voice said from behind them. "Daddy! Ashley's kissing a boy!"

Ashley looked behind her to see Chris and Ash Jericho skating along behind them. Chris' head jerked up at her name. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Ashley chuckled softly, hating that she had lost her best friend. "Skating Jericho." She said then turned to Ash. "Why aren't you in school young man?"

Ash laughed. "You're funny Ashley!" He cried in that falsetto voice of his. "We get a month off in December! So I get to travel with Daddy until Christmas is over!"

Ashley smiled. "I bet your excited getting to spend time with your old man." She said.

Ash nodded vigorously. "Yeah I am!" He cried happily.

Ashley laughed. "Well Ash I'll see you some other time okay?" She asked.

Ash nodded again and waved goodbye. "You and Jericho haven't been hanging out lately. Why is that?" Brian asked as they skated away.

Ashley shrugged and looked up at Brian. "He's having a tough time with his divorce and we seemed to fight over everything." She said with a smile.

Brian nodded. "It's not because your in love with him is it?" He teased.

Ashley laughed and shook her head. "My heart belongs to you." She said softly, but then looked behind her towards Chris. 'No my heart belongs to you Chris.' She thought.

* * *

Chris smiled at Ash who rattled on the whole time they ate their lunches the small diner. The door jingled and Chris looked at the door. He groaned seeing the smiling faces of Ashley and Brian walk in large bags in tow.

"What's wrong daddy?" Ash asked as he chomped down on his mac and cheese.

"Nothing." Chris said softly.

"Ashley!" Ash screamed.

Ashley turned and looked at them with a surprised look. "Hey kiddo!" She cried and hugged him.

"What's in the bag?" He asked with a look.

Ashley grinned. "A play station three." She said excitedly.

"Really? Can I come play?" He asked while jumping up and down on the booth.

Ashley grinned and nodded. "Of course Ash! Brian and I are gonna set it up tonight and if your daddy says it's okay you can come play and have dinner with us!" She said.

Ash turned to Chris with wide eyes. "Please daddy!" He asked.

"Alright." Chris said with a laugh. "What time?"

Ashley looked back at Brian. "What time do you say hunny?" She asked.

Chris closed his eyes. It killed him to see Ashley and Brian so happy together. "How about 4:30?" Brian asked.

Chris nodded. "Alright. Well we'll see you then."

* * *

Ashley lay on the bed looking up at Brian. Since Shelby had left Ashley, Brian, and Paul had been rooming together. Today though Paul was off visiting Shelby in New York and would make the five hour trip from New York to Cleveland tomorrow before Raw.

There was a knock on the door and Ashley stumbled over to the door. She opened it up to see Mickie James, and Jeff Hardy. "Hey ya'll." She said and walked away from the door. It was invitation enough for them to enter. Since they had joined Raw Ashley and Mickie had quickly become old friends, while Ashley had Jeff had become the close friends they had been when she was younger.

"Something wrong?" Jeff drawled in his North Carolina southern accent.

Ashley shook her head. "Naw. I am okay. Just bored." She said in her thick Texas accent.

Mickie laughed and shook her head. "You both are too funny, with your accents. They both thicken as soon as you guys get around each other." She said.

"That's what makes us such good friends." Jeff said and hugged Ashley.

Ashley nodded. "Plus when I was on the road before you were one of the youngest guys I knew." She said with a smile.

Jeff nodded and smiled. "So what's on the menu tonight?" Jeff asked.

Since joining the Raw roster Ashley, Mickie, and Jeff had been eating dinner together every Sunday. Ashley shrugged. "I think Ash Jericho is coming for dinner."

"Really?" Mickie asked, she knew about the whole Jericho-Ashley relationship as did Jeff.

Ashley nodded slowly. "Yeah we saw them after I bought the Play-station 3 and he was really excited about it so I invited him." She said.

"Are you going to be okay with Chris hanging around here?" Jeff asked looking at Ashley with a worried expression.

Ashley nodded slowly. "Yeah I'll be fine." She said softly as Brian entered the room.

"Hey guys!" He said with a smile. He flopped into the chair. "What's for dinner?"

Ashley laughed. "Specials tonight are chicken marsala, steak tips in zip sauce, jumbo shrimp scampi, and Penne Marinara. All except for the penne marinara come with roasted red skin potatoes, and mixed veggies. Soup and salad come with all." Ashley said reading off the menu.

"Oh chicken marsala!" Mickie cried.

Soon all four were ordering chicken marsala. Ashley was about to call Chris to see what Ash wanted for dinner, when a knock sounded on the door. Ashley opened it up to reveal Ash bouncing up and down. "Hi Ashley!" He cried.

"Hey Ash, hey Chris." She said softly.

"Hey Ashley." Chris said as Ash rushed inside. "I was wondering if you could watch Ash for a bit. I need to call my lawyer and get some shit straighten out with the sharing custody. Jess is pushing for full custody." He said softly, not meeting her eyes pain in his voice.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah that's fine Chris." She said.

Chris handed her a happy meal box and a drink. "He doesn't get the toy until his fries are done okay?" He asked with a smile.

Ashley nodded. "Alright Chris." She said and he walked away. Ashley watched him walk away and she felt like crap. 'Why do I still yearn for you?' She thought to herself.

* * *

It was ten at night and Ash was sleeping on the bed his toy clutched in one hand and Ashley's teddy bear in clutched in the other. Ashley smiled looking down at him. Brian watched her with a small smirk. "Do you want children?" He asked casually.

Ashley looked up and then thought for a moment. "Yeah I do, but not for another two or three years." She said. "I'd like to have a bit more time in the ring."

Brian nodded and smiled. "Well I am going to take a shower. Hopefully Chris will pick him up soon."

Brian had only been in the bathroom for five minutes when Chris knocked on the door. "I'm so sorry Ashley." He said in a rush of words. "I laid down for five minutes and next thing I know it's ten."

Ashley shook her head. "It's no problem, Ash crashed about nine thirty."

Chris nodded. "He usually does." He said as he walked towards his son.

Ashley grabbed his wrist. "I miss you." She said softly.

Chris looked down at the floor and sighed. "I miss you too Ashley." He said just as softly.

"Then why can't we be friends?" She asked hurt written all over her face.

"Because it's too damn hard to see you with Brian. As much as it kills me to be away from you, it kills me even more to see you with Brian. When you leave him come see me." Chris said. He pulled away and picked up Ash gently. "It's a shame Ashley. I love you so goddamn much, and you can throw me away." With those last words he walked out of the room.

* * *

The next night Ashley looked through her bag for her favorite pair of short shorts. She finally gave up and dressed in her cargo shorts. Next she went looking for her new shirt but couldn't find it and she had to settle for Brian's shirt. She put it on and her mood became annoyed. Once she was fully dressed for her match and went to see Brian. "Hey Bri." She said.

Brian smiled up at her. "You ready for your match?" He asked with a grin.

She nodded slowly, nervous as hell for her match against Melina. They had faced each other only once and it ended with Ashley having a pulled hamstring, and Melina having a sprained ankle. "You coming out with me tonight?" She asked.

Brian shook his head. "Nah baby I am not feeling well." He said.

Ashley nodded even more annoyed then she had been in the locker room. "Alright well I am gonna go." She said and walked away from him.

Ashley walked over to Paul. He would usually go out with her if Brian didn't because she never let them do a tag team match or a singles match without her. "Hey Paul, will you come out with me tonight? Bri isn't feeling well."

Paul sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry Ash." He said looking down. "I am about to leave."

"Oh." Ashley said dejectedly. At this point her mood moved past annoyed into anger.

"I am sorry." He said.

"Yeah whatever. I see how appreciated I am with this damn team." She said mumbled as she stormed away.

Ashley's music hit the arena and JR said. "Here comes Ashley Austin, the number one contender of the woman's championship."

"Look JR!" Jerry cried. "She's by herself! Where's her boyfriend Brian or his best friend Paul? She always comes out with them."

Ashley heard Jerry say that and her mood turned even fouler. She stomped up the steel steps and got into the ring as Raw went to commercial. Why did they make her come out just to have to wait two minutes before Melina came out? Nothing was going her way tonight and it was making her furious.

Raw came back and Ashley waited for Melina's music to hit. She looked over at Lillian. "What's going on?" She asked.

Lillian shrugged and suddenly Brian's music hit the arena. Ashley looked confused as Brian came out in his ring gear, that he hadn't be wearing five minutes ago. 'If this is his way of breaking up with him I am going to slit his damn throat.' She thought to herself as he got in the ring.

"What's going on?" She asked him as he simply ignored her and walked to get a mic.

"Hey baby girl." He said with a grin.

"Don't hey baby girl me. What's going on Bri?" She asked into the mic.

The crowd laughed and Ashley knew they thought this was staged. Brian smiled and laughed. "I just thought since this is where we began that I would finish it here."

The crowd booed and Ashley started to tear up.

Brian got down on one knee. "Baby I love you and when I say finish it I mean this. Ashley Austin will you marry me?"


	12. Chapter eleven

* * *

Ashley's jaw dropped. They had never discussed marriage and this was a big shock. "Ash?" Brian asked after a minute of waiting. The crowd was cheering and Ashley knew what her answer had to be. 

She nodded slowly. "I will." She said softly.

Brian dropped the mic. "Really? You'll really marry me?" He asked standing up.

Ashley nodded and smiled. "I'll marry you." She said and he wrapped her in a hug and kissed her deeply. Ashley closed her eyes and thought. 'I am so sorry Chris.'

"Thank god this went as planned." He whispered. He pulled out a box and slipped out a nice ring.

Ashley laughed and kissed Brian again. "God you're horrible." She said as they walked out of the ring.

Once backstage Ashley saw the smiling faces of Paul and Mickie. "You bastards knew didn't you?" She cried.

Both nodded and Ashley shook her head. "I was so pissed at you and Bri when neither of you would come out with me!" She said.

"I know I feel bad as hell." He said and kissed her cheek. "Come here there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Brian dragged Ashley into catering where an elderly couple sat by the screen. "Mom, dad this is the girl I love and I am going to marry, Ashley Austin. Ash this is my parents Susan and Mike." He said with a grin.

Ashley's eyes widened she didn't expect to meet his parents now. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kendrick." She said shaking their hands.

"Please, call us Susan and Mike." His mother said.

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Well this is a surprise, Bri." She said looking at him.

Brian laughed and shrugged. "I wanted this to be special." He said with a laugh.

Ashley nodded. "Okay."

"Why don't we all go to dinner?" Brian suggested.

Ashley nodded. "Sounds good I am starved. Just give me five minutes to get out of these ring clothes."

* * *

Sunday December 23rd Ashley and Brian walked through the Houston Airport quickly. They were taking a small plane to Victoria, Texas' airport. It would've been a two-hour drive, but Ashley wanted to get home, so they were going on the plane for a ten-minute plane ride.

Ashley and Brian had decided not to tell Steve they were engaged. Thankfully, Steve hadn't watched Raw on the seventeenth. On the eighteenth, Ashley had called Steve to ask if it was okay to invite Brian's parents for Christmas. Steve had allowed it with a simple. 'The more the merrier.'

Ashley stopped suddenly. "You didn't ask my daddy if you could propose did you?" Ashley gasped.

Brian shook his head. "No, I didn't think I had to." He said.

Ashley's eyes grew wide. "Baby…" She said. "My daddy's old fashioned. Plus I thought you would know better then that."

Brian shook his head slowly. "I am sorry. I wasn't really thinking about your dad." He said.

Ashley laughed and nodded. "Okay, but when we get to his house, your telling him." She said and walked away.

"Okay. Wait what? I am not telling your dad by myself!" Brian called running after her.

Twenty minutes later Ashley and Brian got off the small plane and walked out of the small airport with their bags. Steve stood next to his Ford Explorer, his arms crossed over his chest. "Daddy!" Ashley screamed, dropped her bags and took off running. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I missed you so damn much!"

"I missed you too little one." He said and kissed her cheek. They pulled away and Steve smiled at Brian. "Hello Brian."

"Hello Mr. Austin." He said and they shook hands.

"Ashley said your parents were coming down?" Steve asked.

Brian nodded. "Yeah they are coming down tomorrow." Brian said with a smile.

Steve nodded. "Well let's get back to the house." He said and the three piled into the SUV.

The car ride had a relaxed feeling as Ashley and Steve got caught up. "God it feels so odd being home." She said softly.

Steve looked over at her with a worried expression. "Why does it feel so odd, Ash?" He asked.

She shrugged a bit and smiled. "It's been over a year since I was last here. It just feels like its been forever and nothings changed." Ashley said.

Steve nodded. "Well you could always quit the road." He said with a laugh.

Ashley shook her head. "No thanks, being on the road is in my blood." She said and touched Steve's shoulder. "Thanks to you that is daddy."

Steve smiled and shrugged. "I don't know if that's something to be proud of." He said with a laughed as he pulled into the drive of a nice sized house.

Ashley sighed and closed her eyes. A ritual she had done since she was seven years old. "Home sweet home." She mumbled and opened the door.

Brain smiled and looked around the house, it was definitely a man's house but he could see a few touches of the teenage girl. Brian looked at the collage of pictures on the right side wall. There were dozens of pictures but in everyone Ashley's unmistakable sky blue eyes shone out. Ashley pointed to one of her and Steve. "That was on the day he adopted me." She said with a grin.

"It's going to be fifteen years tomorrow." Steve reminded her.

Ashley turned on her heel and laughed at him. "Did you think I forgot?" She asked.

Steve shook his head. "No. Come on Brian I'll show you where you're staying." He said.

Ashley laughed. "Daddy. He's going to stay in my room." Ashley said.

Steve made a grunt and Brian shook his head. "No hunny it's okay. I'll stay where your dad wants. It is his house." He said.

"Thank you Brian." Steve said. "Come along I'll show you where."

Ashley sighed and went into her room without another word.

* * *

Chris walked into his house in Tampa Florida, where Jess and the kids were staying for the holidays. Jess and he had been civil towards each other lately for the sake of the kids. "Hello?" He called.

Jess walked in with a grin. "Hey." She said with a laugh.

"Where are the kids?" Chris asked.

"With my mom." She said. "Did you happen to see Raw on the sixteenth?"

Chris frowned and shook his head. "No, Ash got sick that day remember?" He asked.

"Have you talked to Austin lately by any chance?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

Chris shook his head and walked past her. "No. Why do you want to know anyways?" He asked.

She laughed softly. "Well I mean you did leave me for her didn't you?" She asked.

Chris turned and looked at her. "Partly." He answered.

"Follow me." She said with a smile.

They both walked into the living room and Jess grabbed the remote. She laughed as she navigated her TiVo to the recorded list. She hit play and Chris watched as Ashley walked out to the ring. "You're showing me her match?" He asked as the commercials began.

Jess laughed and hit fast forward. "You'll see." She said innocently.

Once the Raw came back from commercial Brian's music began. "Is he going to fight her?" Chris asked looking horrified at Jess.

Jess giggled almost evilly. "No." She said with a huge grin.

Chris sat stunned as Brian said. 'I just thought since this is where we began that I would finish it here. 'Baby I love you and when I say finish it I mean this. Ashley Austin will you marry me?'

Chris closed his eyes as Ashley said yes. He felt that his heart had been ripped out. He got up and looked down at the gleeful Jess. "You're a fucking bitch." He said and stormed out of the house.

He got in his car and sped down the street. "Fucking Brian!" He screamed. "I can't believe she said yes!"

He grabbed his cell phone and hit Ashley's number; it rang only twice before Ashley's sweet voice answered. "Hello?" She questioned.

"You're getting married?" He shouted as he gunned his car.

Ashley took a sharp intake of breath then mumbled. "I am sorry, Chris."

"I hope you're fucking happy." He snapped. "I left Jess for you! I wanted to be the one to marry you!"

Ashley sighed and she was on the verge of tears. "I told you not leave her. I can't do this. Goodbye."

* * *

The next morning Ashley sat at the Houston airport with Brian. They were not only here to pick up Brian's parents but to pick up Ashley's sisters Stephanie and Cassidy who were flying in from England for the next week. It was one of the three times Ashley and Steve got to see them. The other two times were Easter, and two weeks in June. Ashley had missed them in June and regretted. They weren't taking the second plane today but Ashley, Stephanie, and Cassidy would be taking her open top hummer alpha back to Victoria while Brian and his parents would be taking the rental car that Brian had just gotten.

"Ashley!" She heard an English accent call.

"Stephanie! Cassidy!" She called and raced towards the fourteen year old and the nine year old. She hugged her sisters closely and Brian smiled as their accents clashed.

"Ashley." Stephanie said with a smile. "My friend told me the good news about you and Mr. Kendrick." Her accent was soft and it was beautiful.

Ashley nodded slowly. "Yeah but you can't tell Daddy. Brian and I haven't told him yet." She said with a smile.

"Our secret. Now can I be formally introduced to him?" She asked.

Ashley laughed and bent down. "Hey Cassidy." She said and hugged her tightly. "How are you?"

"I am tired." She said with a yawn.

Ashley nodded. "Want a piggy back ride?" She asked. Cassidy nodded and climbed onto her back. They walked over to Brian. "Bri, these are my sisters Stephanie, and Cassidy. Girls this is my boyfriend Brian."

"Nice to meet you." Brian said.

Stephanie smiled and looked at Ashley. "He's cute." She said.

Ashley laughed and nodded. "That's why I am marrying him. Come on lets get your guys bags."

Ten minutes later Ashley and Brian kissed softy. "Are you sure you don't want us to wait around? I mean it's only a half hour before their plane comes in."

Brian shook his head. "It's okay." He said and they kissed again. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said and the three walked out into the car.

Cassidy fell asleep in the back of Hummer after only fifteen minutes. "Ashley." Stephanie said elegantly.

"Yea?" Ashley said with her southern drawl.

"Why do you have such a manly car?"

Ashley snorted. "I was raised by males!" She cried. "I wrestle for a living suga."

"I love the way you talk. It's so interesting." Stephanie said. "In England everyone so up tight."

"And cold!" Ashley said with a laugh.

Stephanie laughed and nodded. "It is very cold but it's hot here and in December!" She cried.

Ashley laughed and smiled. "I love Texas."

"What age did you first shag?" Stephanie asked suddenly.

Ashley looked confused from behind her sunglasses. "Why?" She asked.

"Because I am thinking about it." She said.

"I was seventeen and in love. So you should be one at least seventeen and two be in love!" Ashley said matter of factly.

"I am in love." Stephanie countered.

Ashley shook her head. "Trust me you want to wait sweetie."

"Do you regret losing yours?" Stephanie asked.

Ashley shook her head. "Nope."

"Who was your first?"

Ashley smiled. "His name was Chris, and he is the only guy I really ever loved."

"What about Brian?"

"He's a great guy and sweet and I love him just not in the way I loved Chris."

* * *

Christmas day dawned cool and overcast and Ashley smile and stretched. She slowly slide out of bed careful not to wake up Cassidy who had insisted on sleeping with Ashley last night. She opened the door careful not to let it squeak and padded down into Brian's room. She climbed into bed and snuggled next to him. He woke up with a small gasp and he smiled. "I just woke up next to an angel." He whispered. Ashley laughed and kissed him deeply.

"You're corny." She said. "I think we should tell my dad today."

Brian nodded and took off her necklace and slipped the ring off it. He smiled and with a small laugh, he said. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course." She said and he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Ashley laughed and kissed him again softly. "I got to go wake up my daddy!" She cried and ran out of the room.

Twenty-minutes later Ashley and Steve were listening to Christmas music and preparing a Christmas breakfast. "Hey." Brian said fresh from his shower.

"Merry Christmas." Steve said. "Why don't you go wake up your parents? Breakfast is the calm before the storm."

"Really?" Brian asked.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah my Uncle Sam and his kids are coming, plus I have to wake the girls up soon." She said.

A half hour later Ashley, Steve, Brian, Mike, Susan, Stephanie and Cassidy sat around the table. Everyone was almost finished when Ashley nodded at Brian. "Daddy." She said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Um Brian and I have something to tell you."

"What's that?" He asked as he took the last bite of his pancakes.

"We are getting married!" She cried excitedly holding up her hand to show off the engagement ring.

"What?" Steve yelled.

Ashley looked up at him. "Daddy!" She said.

"Getting married? Your 21! I didn't mind you dating him Ashley but I'll be damned if you marry a wrestler!" He screamed.

Ashley glared at Steve. "Yeah I am twenty-one! I am old enough to make my own damn choices and I choose to marry Brian there's not a damn thing you can say about it either."

"Yes there is! I am your father!" He said.

Ashley shook her head. "No you're just a man my real father left me with Steve!" She said and stormed off in tears.

* * *

Two hours later Ashley sat on the back porch cigarettes in hand puffing away. "Ya know those things are going to kill you one day." A voice said from behind her.

Ashley squealed and jumped into her cousin Misha's arms. "It's been too damn long girl!" She cried.

"Damn right!" Misha said. "Too busy getting engaged to call your favorite cousin!"

Ashley laughed. "Yeah well my dad is being an ass about the marriage."

"I heard. I for one think he's great as is his parents." Misha said with a laugh.

Ashley nodded. "He is great and perfect."

Misha shook her head with a laugh. "Come on lets go open presents."

Ashley shook her head as Steve came out. "I'll be in, in a minute."

Steve looked at her. "I am sorry about early." She said softly. "But it is my choice."

Steve shrugged. "Do whatever you want; I am not your real father." He said and walked to his truck and got in.


	13. Chapter twelve

**December 29th: Eight weeks until the wedding.**

It had been three days of silence, and slamming doors. Ashley had her bags packed early that morning. She walked down into Steve's office and closed the door silently. She walked over to his desk, and sat down in the brown leather chair. She took out a clean sheet of paper and a black pen.

_Daddy,_

_It has been three days since we have talked; we've never gone that long before. I am sorry for my comments the other day. It just hurts knowing you don't respect my choice. I hope you can accept my choice of Brian. I love him very much daddy, and he is a good man. He's promised to love me forever, why can't you just accept that? I love you and I know I hurt you but please don't forget you are the only person who I trust one hundred percent. If you're really that against my marriage to Brian then it won't happen but if you believe me that Brain is the one for me then please just tell me you'll be there to walk me down the aisle. I love you daddy._

_Love always, you daughter,_

_Ashley Austin _

She sighed as she read it off smiled and nodded. "Perfect." She mumbled and got up. Brian had left on the 27th with his parents, but before he had left, they had set a wedding date only eight weeks away, February 23rd 2008. She prayed silently that the wedding went with out incident.

Ashley heard the taxi honk and was glad she was done writing by then. She headed out the door with a final look behind her.

* * *

Chris looked at his ex-wife that morning; she looked cute in her terry cloth robe cradling a cup of joe. "I am sorry about everything Jess." He said quietly.

Jess raised an eyebrow. "Why are you sorry?"

"I love you." He said quickly.

"What?" Jess asked stunned.

Chris got up, walked over, and kissed her deeply. "I love you."

Jess smiled and kissed him back then pulled away. "Is this because Ashley's getting married?" She asked.

Chris shook his head. "No it's because being a family again made me realize just how much I missed you and the kids. I fucked up Jess. I should've never have divorced you."

Jess nodded and kissed him softly. "I love you Chris but I am not saying we are together, but I am glad we can work on this."

Chris nodded and kissed Jess again. "I think we should go on a romantic date tonight. Like we used to when we were first dating."

Jess smiled. "I'll call the sitter." She said.

"Yeah?" Chris asked.

"Of course!" Jess cried. "I am just glad that we are working on this. You wouldn't believe how much I missed you."

Chris smiled and nodded. "Well I am gonna go work out at the gym."

Jess nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to you later."

Chris walked to his car and saw something on the seat. A quizzical look crossed his face and he grabbed the package. He saw the card and he opened it up.

_Chris,_

_You may hate me but I am doing this for both of us. If you forgive me, show me by wearing this._

_-Ashley_

Chris sighed and opened the package, inside on a golden chain was a jade lion. Chris bit his lip and smiled. Just when he thought, he was getting over Ashley she reeled him back in. He slipped the chain over his head.

* * *

Five minutes later, he pulled into the gym and was surprised to see Ashley leaning against a rental car. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile.

Ashley grinned. "Raw is in town Sunday! I came to work out." She said with a laugh.

Chris smiled and nodded. "How'd you know I was going to be here?" He asked.

"Adam called for me. I didn't know he knew about us." She said with a laugh.

"What us?" Chris asked.

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "I can leave any time Chris just say the word. I thought you wanted to be my friend."

Chris smiled and nodded. "Alright let go get our work out on!" He cried.

Ashley snorted and looked up at him. "Our work out on?" She questioned.

Chris shrugged. "I didn't have anything else." He said with a grin.

* * *

Ashley walked into her hotel room exhausted from the day's events. After an almost three hour work out with Chris, she had her match run through with Candice Michelle had lasted forever because she couldn't land her spinning heel kick right. She set her bags down with a sigh and looked at Brian. "Hey baby you okay?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Just tired." She said softly.

He nodded slowly. "Well I hate to make you even more stressed but your dad, Torrie, Shelby, and Misha all called. The three girls were just finalizing plans for Monday's party so I took care of that, as for your dad you know what you have to do." Brian said with a small supportive smile.

Ashley sighed again, rolled off the bed, and crawled towards the phone. She dialed her dad's number and sighed. It rang three times before Steve's deep voice grumbled. "Hello?"

Ashley smiled. "Hey daddy." She said softly.

"Ashley." He took a deep breath in. "I am sorry about how I reacted to you engagement. It's just you're my baby girl and I always pictured you marrying a doctor or a lawyer not some rough necked wrestler."

Ashley laughed softly. "Why would I want to marry anything but daddy?" She asked softly.

Steve chuckled and nodded. She could hear the smile in his voice. "You sound tired." He said.

"Yeah it was a long day." She said.

"Well as your father I demand you go to bed and get some sleep young lady!" He said using the demanding voice he had when she was younger.

"Yes sir." She drawled in her slow Texas accent.

"I love you. Get some sleep, I'll see you Monday."

"I love you too. Night daddy." She said and hung up the phone.

* * *

**Monday December 31st: New Years Eve:**

Brian waited for Ashley in their hotel room, sitting comfortably laying back on their bed. His shirt was ready and waiting next to him on the bed, no use getting it all sweaty now just waiting for his baby to finish getting ready. Going with his black pants was a white shirt with stripes that were mesh letting the air threw in case things got hot and heavy on the dance floor.

Ashley came out of the hotel bathroom in a black skirt that was full length in the back but came up to her knees in front accentuating her slender long legs. Her blouse was a black halter that framed her slim yet built figure. Her hair finalized the look with soft ringlets that cascaded around her face, making her seem as if she were a Greek goddess in the twenty-first century.

When she walked out of the bathroom, his eyes traveled her body, wishing they could forgo the night, and spend it in their bedroom. "Ready to go Bri?" She asked.

"No." He said. "Let's just not go at all."

Ashley laughed. "We have to. Misha, Torrie, Shelby, and Mickie would kill me I mean it is our engagement party!" She cried. She had asked the four girls to help plan the wedding with her. Of course, Misha was her maid of honor but all four girls were sharing the duties of the title.

Brian nodded slowly, slid off the bed, and kissed her deeply. "Alright let's go." He said as he grabbed his shirt and put it on.

Ten minutes later Ashley walked into the hotel ballroom where the party was being hosted. Everyone from the WWE had been invited and most were attending. Thankfully, Vince had Raw taped on Sunday so everyone could enjoy the holiday.

The party was in full swing when the couple of honor finally arrived. Torrie rushed up to them. "You're late!" She cried.

Brian pointed at Ashley. "Her fault." He said.

Ashley smiled and laughed. "We got here before twelve so be happy." Ashley said with a laugh.

Torrie laughed and all three made their way to the dance floor. "Ladies and gentlemen!" John Cena the acting DJ said into the mic. "Help me welcome our guests of honor, the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Brian Kendrick!"

Everyone on the crowded dance floor cheered them as _Dreaming of You by Selena _started. Ashley smiled and kissed Brian as they began their dance. This was their song, the first time they had been apart from each other Brian had called and sang a very bad rendition of it.

Once the song ended, they kissed softly and Ashley smiled slowly until _Rihanna's Unfaithful _came on. It was a song that sent flashes of Chris across her mind. Slowly she led the way back over to Misha who was sipping her drink. "Hey." Misha said, with a small smile looking wistfully at the dance floor full of grinding couples.

"Why the long face?" Brian asked innocently as he glanced at the dance floor, holding Ashley closer then usual.

"I wanna dance but I am single!" She snapped. She let her eyes travel Brian's muscular body, making him feel a bit uncomfortable.

Ashley's eyes lit up pouncing on the idea she said. "That's a great idea, Bri!" She loved Brian dearly but she really just wanted to find Chris. She was dying to see his reaction of her outfit. "Go dance, I'll wait here. Please?" She pleaded giving him her puppy dog eyes, and instantly he melted.

Brian sighed and nodded. "Alright baby." He said and kissed her before grabbing onto Misha's hand and pulling her onto the dance floor. As they began, dancing Brian noticed that Misha's short skirt was welcoming to the opposite sex. With a wicked grin, all his thoughts flew out of the window as he danced against her. Every thought of Ashley disappeared as she began grinding on him leaving almost nothing to his imagination. The song changed to a techno song and Brian found himself out of breath especially when Misha's hand crept along his chest and behind his neck. In turn, he wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and sighed contently.

Misha took this moment to tilt her head up and let her lips brush against Brian's oh so softly. Brian's eyes flew open and he backed away from Misha slowly. Stuttering he simply said. "I have to go." Misha laughed softly and walked back to the table she had been at before Ashley and Brian had come to her.

* * *

Ashley sighed nervously as she looked around for Chris. She had left Brian almost twenty minutes ago and he would soon be joining her. She knew Brian didn't like her friendship with Jericho, and rightly so. She prayed that Chris would show up soon. That's when she saw _them. _

Them was Chris and his ex wife Jess. What the fuck was she doing here? Chris divorced her! She shook her head and forced a smile as Jess and Chris made their way towards her. "Hey." She said as friendly as she could.

"Congratulations!" Jess cried.

Chris sighed and nodded. "I need a drink, I'll be right back." He walked away slowly.

Ashley sighed suddenly very uncomfortable. "So…" She said. "You're back with Chris?"

Jess raised her eyebrow. "That's right bitch!" She snapped. "He's mine so you keep you paws off him. Understand?"

Ashley's eyes widened. "Fuck off Jess. I never fucking wanted Chris to divorce you, and believe me Jess if I wanted him, he would be mine. So enjoy your night oh and try not to lose him again." She retorted and stormed away.

* * *

Ashley and Brian hadn't seen much of each other all night besides Ashley's frequent trips to the bar where Brian and Paul had stationed themselves. It was two minutes to midnight and Ashley was walking towards Brian when someone grabbed her hand. Ashley saw Chris and she smiled. "Hello Jericho." She said in her sultry Texas drawl.

"You are so sexy in that outfit." He said and nuzzled her neck.

Ashley smiled and nodded. "I know."

The music stopped and John said. "Alright everyone it's a minute to midnight! So find that special someone and at the stroke of midnight lay a big kiss on them!" Ashley made a move to go find Brian but Chris stopped her.

The crowd chanted. "Ten." Brian smiled as he turned around, looking for Ashley. His grin widened as he saw her standing by Chris Jericho. He was glad they were friends again. "Nine!" Jess moved towards Chris, unsettled that he was by that slut Ashley. "Eight!" Ashley grinned at Chris gazing into his eyes. "Seven!" Chris smiled down at Ashley. "Six!" Brain saw something odd in Ashley's eyes even from his distant. "Five!" Jess frowned as she called Chris' name. "Four!" Chris heard his name being called but didn't turn away to see who was calling him. "Three!" Chris held Ashley's hands tightly. 'I love you.' He mouthed. "Two!" 'I love you too.' She mouthed back. "One! Happy New Year!"

Chris grabbed Ashley and kissed her passionately. Brian raced towards them and tore apart. "You asshole!" He yelled and punched Chris square in the jaw. Paul pulled Brian out quickly and Ashley raced after them.

Chris spun around after Brian had punched him and felt a sharp sting across his face. "I thought you didn't want her!" Jess screamed. "You're such a bastard Chris."

"Jess." He began.

She shook her head holding back tears. "Just shut up Chris! I loved you! I gave you everything! I even fucking took your sorry cheating ass back. Ya know what Chris stay the fuck away. You can pick up the kids but don't fucking even try to talk to me again." With that, she left Chris standing by himself and wondering what was going on with Ashley and Brain.

* * *

Brian stormed out of the ballroom and onto the elevators. Ashley came running out. "Bri!" She called. He looked up at her, his eyes brimming with tears. He jammed the close doors button before she could reach the elevator. Ashley sighed and tried to hold back tears. How could she kiss Jericho especially tonight of all nights?

Finally, the elevators came and Ashley got on. She rode the way up in silence biting her lip hoping that things could be fixed. She walked down to her and Brian's hotel room and put her key card in the slot. She walked in to find Brian packing his clothes. "Brian please let me explain." She said softly looking down at her hands.

He shook his head, hurt and anger etched on his fine features. "I don't want to fucking hear it Ashley. I love you. I chose you! I would never fucking kiss another girl because you mean that damn much to me but you go and kiss Jericho and on all days, the day of our engagement party! Fuck!"

"Brian please. I love you! I want to marry you." She cried.

Brain zipped up his bag and paused looking her in the eye. "Well I am not sure if I want to marry you." With those words, he left their room letting the door slam with a loud bang.


	14. Chapter thirteen

January 7th 2008: Seven weeks until the wedding.

Ashley sat in the bay window of Steve and her home looking out on the peaceful back yard. She sighed and looked back down at her notebook she had been writing in. She ripped the page out crumbled it into a ball and toss it onto the floor with a dozen or more paper balls. Her cell phone began to ring she looked at the caller idea. The name flashed Jericho, she hit ignore and went back to writing.

Ashley has sprained her ankle severely during a house show match the day after the party. The doctors recommended her to take three weeks off. She had sprained her ankle during a match for a house show against Mickie. The doctors had made her take three weeks off and forced her into an air-cast ankle support. Thankfully she could wear it with shoes.

Ashley hadn't spoken to either Brian or Chris since that night and honestly she didn't care to right now. Those men had her going around in circles she couldn't figure out which was the right or wrong way to go anymore. She loved Brian, but she loved Chris too and she couldn't help but have those feelings.

She sighed one last time then looked around the room. Steve would kill her if he saw the mess she had made of his living room but she didn't care especially since he was off fishing with his friends. She got up and whistled for her basset hound, Marky. His name was a joke between her and Mark Calaway as she had named him when he refused to allow her to call him Marky. He came trotting up and Ashley bent down and kissed his nose. "What were you doing good boy? Did you miss mommy? I missed you baby." She said as the doorbell was rung.

Marky let out a long howl as Ashley stood up and laughed at Marky. "Hush boy. Stay." She commanded and walked to the door expecting it to be a salesman. When she opened the door she saw a very rugged Brian standing there. His normally clean shaven face had stubble on it, and his eyes were rimmed in red. "Brian!" She gasped in surprise.

"Hi." He said softly. "Can you come out here for a moment?"

Ashley nodded and stepped out onto the porch. She walked over to the porch swing and sat down. Brain followed her slowly. She had a feeling this was the end of her and Brian. He sat and gazed at her for a few minutes. "It's taken me a week to get the image of Chris kissing you out of my mind." He said softly.

Ashley opened her mouth to answer but Brian stopped her with a shake of his head. "What I have in my hand is two first class tickets to Aruba." He said as he handed her one. "I want you to take 24 hours to think about your choice. Come to Aruba if and only if you truly want to be with me but if you want to be with Jericho, then be with him. Send you ticket back along with your ring okay?"

She nodded slowly and Brian smiled sadly. "I'll talk to you later Ashley." He said and left.

Ashley sat stunned swinging back and forth on the swing for a few moments, all the while looking down at the plane ticket in her hand. She looked down at the time it was 3:59 and the plane as for four a clock. Ashley smiled a bit twenty-four hours exactly.

She sighed and walked inside the room. She set the ticket down on the front hall desk and into the kitchen. She pulled open the fridge door, and grabbed out a can of beer. With a loud crack she popped the can opened and gulped it down. She smiled and grabbed out another one. She didn't plan on thinking tonight; she planned on getting good and drunk.

* * *

Chris stumbled into his hotel room with a large brown bag. He smiled and sat down, he was already half drunk and his plan was to get so drunk that he blacked out. He pulled out the twenty-four pack of beer, a bottle of cheap rum, and a bottle of cheap vodka setting them on the table. He grinned as he took the vodka into his hand and opened it. He sighed and thought. 'Here's to you Ashley for breaking my heart.' With that he took a large swig of the bottle. It burned as he swallowed the drink. 

He got up bottle in hand and walked out onto the balcony. Holding up the bottle he toasted out-loud. "And here's to you Kendrick for being such a goddamn golden boy." Again he took a long drink out of the bottle and it burned. "A couple more of these and I won't feel my tongue."

He sighed one last time held up the bottle and said. "Finally here's to you Jess, for being such a great person and making me feel like absolute shit for putting you through hell." He smiled as he brought the bottle to his lips and tipped the bottle back finishing it up in four gulps.

Chris laughed a bit and chucked the bottle of the balcony and walked back into the hotel room. The drink hit him hard he laughed a bit and laid down on his bed. He quickly fell asleep without even thinking about the beer or rum.

* * *

The next morning Ashley awoke with a headache and saw Steve standing over her. "Aruba huh?" He asked with a grin. 

"Dad!" She whined. "Go away!"

Steve laughed softly. "Well I figured you'd like to get up soon, as it's already 2:45 and you aren't packed for your trip."

"I am not going!" She cried and flung the blankets over her head.

Steve shook his head. "So you're just going to let the man you love think you don't love him?" Steve asked pulling back the covers.

Ashley nodded slowly. Steve shook his head picked Ashley up and flung her over his shoulder. "Your going now take a shower." He said as he walked into her bathroom. "I'll pack for you. Now hurry up!"

Ashley groaned and turned on the water not bothering to take off the night shirt. Steve was making her stay with Brian, did he know she wanted to be with Jericho. "Daddy." She said softly.  
Steve smiled. "You'll be happy I promise." He said and walked out of the bathroom.

Brian sat nervously in the airport he wasn't sure if Ashley was going to show up. He glanced down at his watch one more time it as 3:40 and the plane was about to board. He heard someone run down and the hall and into the lounge. He breathed a sigh of relief as a very flustered Ashley rushed in. "Ash!" He cried and ran over to her. He kissed her deeply and sighed happily. "I didn't think you were going to show."

Ashley nodded slowly and looked into his light brown eyes. "I wasn't going to Brian." She said softly. Brian stared at her stunned. "Bri it's really hard to explain. I am hung-over just know this is my choice."

Brian nodded slowly as the flight attendants called for first class passengers. "So are we going?" She asked and they moved towards the gate.

* * *

Chris woke up to pounding on his door, with a groan he made his way over to the door and looked through the peephole, there stood none other then John Cena. "Jericho!" John yelled. "Open up man!" 

Chris shook his head and opened the door. "What do you want Cena?" He mumbled shading his eyes from the hall lights.

"We are gonna miss our flight if you don't hurry up. Do I smell vodka?" John asked as he pushed his way into the hotel room and saw the twenty-four pack or beer and the bottle of rum. "Have a party last night did we?"

Chris shook his head and shrugged. "I don't need this shit right now Cena." He said.

John looked at him and sat down. "What's wrong Chris?" He asked looking at him seriously.

Chris shrugged and sighed. "It's nothing John. Get out of here okay? I'll be down in the lobby in about fifteen minutes."

"You sure?" John asked.

Chris nodded slowly and John nodded. "Alright man I'll see you down there."

As John walked out Chris sighed and opened the bottle or rum and downed half of it. He shook his head and sighed. "That feels better." He said. He quickly packed his bags and finished off the bottle of rum. He ran into the bathroom and brushed his teeth quickly and pulled out a piece of gum, hoping to cover up the smell of rum on his breath.

Chris nodded slowly feeling the rum it his empty stomach. He grabbed his bags and then looked at the untouched case of beer. He grabbed four beers out of the case and placed them in his carryon. He nodded again and walked out of the room. He smiled and grabbed out his wallet to see how much money he had for booze in the next city. His plan was to stay drunk enough to keep his mind off of the lost of Ashley and Jess. So far it was working fairly well.

In the hotel lobby he walked over to John. "Alright I am ready to go." He said.

John waved his hand in front of his face. "Dude you smell like you bathed in rum! I left you alone for five minutes! What's up with you Jericho? You're not acting like yourself." He cried.

"I had a sip of rum up in my room. That's all get off my case." Chris said.

"You had more of a sip! Chris you have a match in less then six hours you can't be drunk in the ring!" John said.

"I'll be fine!" Chris snapped and stormed away from his best friend.

* * *

Ashley and Brian had been in Aruba for six days before he finally confronted her on what she said before getting on the plane. They had spent the last six days just really getting to know each other and trying to figure out if they were meant to be together. They were walking hand in hand on the beach with the sun setting in a brilliant reds and oranges. "Ashley." He said softly. 

Ashley looked at him, a smirk playing on her face. "Yeah?" She asked.

"The day in the airport you said you weren't going to show up. Care to explain?" He asked.

Ashley sighed and pulled her hand away from his. "Let's sit down." She said and sat down in the warm white sand.

Brian sat besides her but both turned so they were facing each other. It took Ashley a few minutes to find the words she was looking for. She kept her head down and said. "That day you handed me the ticket I wondered why we were together. It seems like there's always been someone in my way of loving you. Brian I love you, I do but Chris Jericho means something really important to me. He was my first love, and he'll always hold a special place in my heart. The kiss meant nothing Brian, I love you, and I want to be with you. If you don't want to be with me I can completely understand that."

Brian nodded slowly and squinted into the setting sun. "I love you Ashley Austin, since that day I saw you in the pool with Shelby I knew I would marry you. You are perfect in my eyes and it killed me to see Chris and you kiss. The whole week that we were separated all I could do was think of you and how much I loved you and missed you, but also how I feel we may have rushed things."

Ashley raised her eyebrow. "Tell me this Brian. Do you think we are right for each other?"

Brian thought for a long time and nodded. "I do think we are right for each other. Do you want to marry me Ashley truly?" He asked.

Ashley nodded. "I do, do you want to marry me Bri?"

"I do." He said.

Ashley smiled and they kissed softly. "I am sorry I kissed him Brian he doesn't mean what you mean to me." She said tears in her eyes. She closed her eyes and let the tears slide down her face because she knew she was lying to Brian. She loved Chris more then she loved him but she just couldn't admit it.

* * *

Chris sat in the locker room, he had sobered up for his match but the pain of losing Ashley and Jess was coming back and the thirst was starting up again. He quickly dressed and tried to casually walk out of the arena, but John caught him. "Where you going Jericho?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I am going back to the hotel, I am tired." He said.

"Are you going to be drinking tonight?" John asked beating around the bush.

Chris looked at him stunned and then shook his head. "No, I am going right back to the hotel I have no booze don't worry." Chris said.

John nodded. "Alright well I'll see you next week. I am going back home until Sunday so take care okay?" John asked.

Chris nodded slowly. "Alright man see ya later then." And walked out.

Chris got in his car and sighed he pulled out his backpack. He dug around for a moment before he found the four beers he had stashed there earlier. He cracked one opened and chugged it pretty quickly. He threw the can out of the car window and he cracked open the second one. That was also gone within seconds. He burped and started the car.

He drove around for a bit wondering what was open at ten o clock until he found a seven-eleven. He pulled into the parking lot and hopped out of the rental car. He walked inside and headed straight for the alcohol section. He quickly chose a bottle of vodka, and a bottle of rum.

Once he had paid he got back in the car and opened up the third can of beer much like the first time he chugged it. After it was gone he drove to the hotel quickly. He opened the fourth and final beer as he walked though the lobby of the hotel. In the elevator Glen joined him.

"Hey Chris." He said.

"Glen." Chris nodded as he took a large gulp of the beer.

"Easy Chris your gonna get sick if you keep drinking like that." Glen laughed.

Chris smirked a bit and nodded. "I'll be sure to remember that Glen." He said as the doors opened. "This is my floor. See ya." Glen shook his head; Jericho was defiantly not acting like himself.

Chris walked into his room and undressed down to his boxers. He pulled out the photo album and stared at the seventeen year old Ashley Austin dressed in a very short pair of shorts and a Chris Jericho t-shirt. He smiled and remembered that day as he pulled out the bottle of rum and began drinking it.

"Here's to you Austin for being such a bitch!" He cried.


	15. Chapter fourteen

A.N: So a few things, one this chapter is short because i wanted it to be. two i am starting my job tomarrow :( so updates might be slower then they are now. ECK! I sure as hell hope not lol. three I promise Jericho/Ashley will hook up..but i am not saying its permeant or not! and tormenting my readers is what keeps you coming back! Now onto the chapter!

* * *

**January 20th 2008: 5 weeks before the wedding.**

Ashley and Brian walked into the AmericanBank Center in Corpus Christi, Texas. Ashley laughed and jumped up and down. She has her first match December 30th. It was going to an intergender tag team match. She was teaming with Brian against Candice Michelle and Randy Orton. "I am so excited!" Ashley sang in a goofy voice.

Brain laughed and looked at Ashley and grabbed her hand. "I love you baby girl."

Ashley grinned and nodded. "And I you. Now I have to go find Mickie to finish planning." She said and skipped away.

Brain laughed softly as Chris Jericho walked by him. "Hey." He said.

Chris whirled around and looked his eyes were red, and his face was puffy. "Your back?"

Brian nodded. "I am sorry I didn't know how you felt about Ashley." He said softly.

Chris laughed and Brain backed up a bit catching the smell of scotch on his breath. "Don't worry about it. I had that whore and now I am done with her." He said and walked away. Brian sat stunned; he wouldn't tell Ashley about this it would hurt her. He shrugged and walked away.

Chris laughed as he walked into the locker room. He was drunk and had been for two days. He hadn't really talked to anyone since the first of January. He was enjoying his drinking and he knew what he was doing. He looked around the locker room changed quickly into his spandex pants and walked out with his book bag. He went back to his rental car and sat in the backseat. He pulled out the bottle of tequila and took a long drink out of it. He shook his head as it went down smoothly. He sighed and took another long drink before capping the bottle up and returning the arena toothbrush in hand. He brushed his teeth, and rinsed out his mouth with some mouthwash.

* * *

Ashley sat with Jeff Hardy and Mickie in catering before her match. Jeff had just cracked a joke and Ashley punched him in the shoulder. "Jeff Hardy you can be absolutely horrible some times!" She cried and turned back to her wedding plans. 

"When do you get your dress?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah when do you get your dress?" Chris said walking up to them.

Ashley looked up at Chris. "You okay?" She asked seeing his disheveled appearance.

Chris laughed and nodded. "I am just great even though someone broke my damn heart." He slurred.

Ashley looked stunned at Chris. "Are you drunk?" She asked quietly.

Chris shook his head and left. Ashley looked at Jeff and Mickie. "Has he been like this lately?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jeff nodded slowly. "I was talking to Cena and Adam, Chris hasn't talked to anyone. He shows up for a match reeking of booze then goes back to the hotel. No one see him again until the next match." He said softly.

Ashley closed her eyes and shook her head. "This is my fault." She said gathered up her stuff and made her way to the locker room. She dressed in her new outfit and pulled out a picture of her and Jericho taken the night before she left when she was seventeen. She was in love with him then, and she still loved him now. His drinking was her fault. She knew she had to talk to him she just didn't know when she could.

She sighed as Brian came in with a huge grin. "Hey are you ready?" He asked.

Ashley quickly stuffed the picture into her bag and pasted a fake smile on her face. "Yeah let's go." She said.

* * *

Chris watched on the monitor as Randy Orton RKO'd Ashley and got a two count on her. She crawled over and was about to tag in Brian when Randy pulled her to the middle of the ring and put her in an elevated Boston crab. Ashley tapped out and the bell rang while Candice and Randy celebrated in the ring. Chris walked over to the curtains his match was next. 

Ashley came through the curtains and looked at Chris. She looked at him and mouthed. "I miss you." With her blue eyes brimming with tears, she touched his hand and walked away. Chris sighed this is not what he needed before a match with Bobby Lashley.

He saw Bobby come up and nod at him. He did the same as his music hit. He walked out as the dizziness hit again. He shook it off and climbed in the ring as the tequila began to hit him. Bobby Lashley's music hit the arena and the entered the ring.

The match started like a normal match. Halfway though the match after a lash-line. Chris' head was spinning as he climbed onto the top rope to perform a frog splash. One he didn't like to use and in his drunken state the odds were against him.

Ashley watched on the monitor in the catering in horror. It all happened in slow motion for her. Chris jumped and didn't put his head up like he was suppose to he even missed Bobby by a good foot. Ashley gasped and waited for Chris to get up. She pleaded in her head for him to get up.

Bobby felt Jericho fall he sat up quickly. The ref was knocked out and wouldn't get up until he counted to 100. Bobby crawled over to Jericho. Chris' face was twisted in agony. "ASHLEY!" Chris screamed.

Ashley jumped up and before anyone could stop her, she ran out through the backstage area. Chris needed her and she didn't care if she got fired for breaking kayfabe she needed to be by his side. The crowd cheered as they saw her and a medic named Jay run down to the ring. "Ashley!" Chris screamed in agony again.

Ashley slid into the ring and ran over to Chris. "I am here Chris." She said softly. Chris sighed in relief and Ashley took his hand in hers. "Just be quiet Chris okay. Let Jay check you out."

Ashley looked over to Bobby. "I am sorry." He said.

Ashley shook her head. "It's not your fault Lashley. Smell the air. Can't you smell the alcohol on him?" She asked quietly. Bobby nodded slowly. "I have a small favor to ask you. Can we talk privately?"

Bobby looked at her and nodded his head as they placed Jericho on a stretcher and they were left in the ring. Bobby helped Ashley out of the ring and walked her backstage. He directed her towards his private dressing room. "What is it?" He asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

"I know what Jericho just did was a stupid but please don't tell anyone about the alcohol." She said.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "I can't do that, Ashley. I respect you and Jericho but what he just did was stupid and reckless. It put both of our lives at risk."

Ashley sighed and sat down on the couch. She put her face in her hands after a moment she looked up at Bobby. "Please Bobby." She pleaded. "His drinking is my fault and he didn't hurt you. I promise it won't happen again and if it does you can report both of us to Vince."

"How is this your fault?" Bobby asked.

Ashley again sighed and looked up at him. "I love him, and he loves me but I broke his heart and he's turned to alcohol. Please Bobby just let me get him into a rehab. He's lost his wife; his kids, me, and I can't let him lose his job. Please." She pleaded.

Bobby thought for a moment and nodded. "Alright. This one time Austin and if I hear of this again I will turn you and Jericho both in. No matter what. Understand?"

Ashley squealed and hugged Bobby. "Thank you so much!" She cried and ran out of the room.

Ashley ran to Brian and he looked at her oddly. "Please just say this was you being concerned about a friend." He said softly.

Ashley nodded and looked into his eyes. "I love you Bri. Chris needed me. I promise my heart belongs to you." Brian kissed her softly and they walked to the rental. Ashley had already asked Adam to call her with info on Jericho.

It didn't take too long him to call her. "Ashley?" Adam asked.

"How is he Adam?"

"He only has whiplash. Three days out of action." He said.

Ashley laughed and shook her head. "Thank god. Thanks Adam. I will talk to you later."


	16. Chapter fifteen

January 10th 2008: 4 weeks until the wedding.

Chris sat on the couch in his Tampa apartment; he had been suspended for two weeks. He let out a long burp and tossed the can of beer onto the floor along with the dozen of others. He had been drinking for the last four days and didn't have any plans on stopping. He popped open the next beer and gulped it down as someone knocked on the door. "Go away!" He yelled. The knocked sounded again. "Not interested!"

The doorknob turned and in walked none other then, Ashley Austin. "Chris." She said quietly.

"What do you want?" He snapped. He tipped his head back and finished off the can of beer.

Ashley set down the bag of groceries on the counter. "I came to see how you were." She said softly as she made her way towards him.

"I am fine now get out." He replied his anger rising.

Ashley shook her head and sat down in the la-z-boy recliner. "When was the last time you ate?" She asked and Chris gazed at her.

"I forget." He said.

Ashley nodded. "Go get you ass in the shower. I'll clean up this place and cook you a healthy dinner." She said in a firm but loving voice. "Please."

Chris closed his eyes, he could never saw no to her when she pleaded with him. He got up and walked into the bathroom.

A half-hour later Chris exited the bathroom, and watched Ashley dance around the small kitchen to the radio. Chris leaned against the doorway and just watched her. She was the picture of happiness to him and he smiled slowly. Ashley turned around and blushed deeply. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

"Not long." He answered truthfully. He was still drunk but not as drunk as he had been before she showed up.

She set down two plates of food and motioned for him to sit down. Chris dug right in but Ashley stared at him. She could see the psychical effects of the alcohol now, his hands trembled probably from the lack of alcohol, and his skin was and eyes were yellow. Ashley tried to hold back tears. "What's wrong?" He asked through a mouthful of food.

Ashley bit her lip. "Chris, the other night…" She began.

He shook his head. "No. We aren't talking about this." He said.

Ashley sighed and crossed her arms. "Well what do you want to talk about?" She asked trying to stay calm.

"Us." Chris said simply.

"Us huh?" She asked softly.

Chris nodded. "Yeah us. What's wrong with that?" He asked casually.

"I am engaged to Brian." She said.

Chris nodded slowly. "So why are you here then?" Chris asked setting his fork down and crossing his arms.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." She said.

"Liar." He accused. "You came here because you love me and you want to be with me." He said matter of factly.

Ashley shook her head. "No. You're my friend I just wanted to make sure you okay." She said and paused for a moment. "And now I see your not. Chris you're sick. Your drinking is out of control and you need to go to de-tox."

Chris in a fit of rage swept everything off the table. "Fucking admit you love me!" He screamed.

Ashley shook her head slowly. "Chris please just go into de-tox I don't want to see you lose your job." She said as calmly as she could.

"Admit you love me! Be with me!" He screamed standing up.

"Chris, please listen to me." She said.

Chris flipped the table and advanced towards her. She stood up and looked at Chris. "No! Admit it Ashley Faith Austin!" He screamed.

"Christopher Keith Jericho back the fuck off." She said in a low threatening voice.

Chris pushed her into the wall. "Admit it Austin!" He growled his eyes full of rage.

"No! I don't know who the fuck you are! You're not Chris Jericho! You're a fucking drunk asshole! How the fuck am I suppose to love a drunk?" She yelled.

Chris grabbed the front of her shirt and in his fists slammed her hard against the wall. "I am not a drunk!" Ashley put her hands up and went to gouge Chris' eyes but he stopped her. "Are you trying to hurt me?"

Ashley shook her head. "No." She said setting her jaw in a firm line determined not to let her fear show. Steve had taught her better, hell Luke had taught her too.

Chris smirked a bit. "You're a bad liar Austin." He whispered. "You were trying to hurt me."

"That's right I was!" She said and then spit in his face.

"Fucking whore!" He roared as he brought of his fist and with all his might he punched Ashley three times quickly in the face. Ashley bit her lip and held back the tears. Another thing Luke had taught her; never cry it only made things worse.

Chris looked down at his hands and backed away. "Ash please!" He cried as she took off running. He grabbed her arm roughly and Ashley kicked him behind his knee. He fell to the ground and Ashley raced out of the apartment in tears.

* * *

Ashley sat in her rental car and sighed. Her and Brian where in Tampa for her wedding dress and now she was coming back with a bruised up face and arm. She wiped her tears away, and put on the oversized sunglasses for the walk into the lobby. She scurried over to the elevators and rapidly punched the close door button. Once the doors had closed she relaxed a bit and waited for the short ride up to the twelfth floor. The doors opened and there stood none other then her fiancée.

Brian smiled at first but then saw the bruises on her face. "What happened baby?" He asked pulling into a hug. Ashley tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't stop them anymore.

"Jericho." Was all she could get out between sobs. Brian's eyes flashed in anger but he didn't say anything.

"Come on sweetie. Let's get you back to the room." He said softly.

An hour later Brian watched Ashley's sleeping form for a few minutes. He sighed and looked out at the darken sky. He grabbed his bag and dressed in black cargo pants, and a black t-shirt. He took out his black hoody and put it under his arm. He kissed Ashley's forehead gently and walked out of the room as quietly as he could.

Fifteen minutes later he pulled up in front of Jericho's apartment. He put the hoody on and hid his face as he walked to the buzzard, Jericho was in 209. He smiled and just like Ashley he hit a random button. "Hello?" A female voice asked.

"Hi um I am from 209 I left my keys in my apartment can you buzz me in?" He asked.

"Sure." She said and the buzzard sounded.

"Thank you so much." He said and walked inside. He decided to take the stairs because he really didn't want anyone to see him. He ran up the two flights fairly quickly and waited to catch his breath. He would need to be able to throw his weight around because Chris out weighed him by a good fifty or sixty pounds.

Brian walked into the carpeted hallway and saw 210, and 211. Chris' room was right near the door, which worked well for Brian. He tested the doorknob to Chris' room it was unlocked. He opened it slowly and quietly, and closed it just as slowly quietly as he opened it. He smiled seeing Chris' back towards him. He crept over and catching him off guard gave him three quick blows to the neck.

Chris jumped up in a fit of anger but saw Brian standing there. "Brian, let me explain." He said.

"Explain?" Brian questioned. "I don't want to here it Jericho." He yelled and jumped on Chris. Chris fell to the ground not even trying to defend himself. Brian quickly let lose a flurry of punches. He finally stopped when he noticed that Jericho wasn't fighting back.

Sitting back on her heels he looked at Chris and wiped the sweat out of his eyes. "Why the fuck aren't you fighting back?" He growled angrily.

"Get off me man." Chris said.

Brian got up and looked at him confused. "Why weren't you fighting?" He asked.

Chris got off the floor and looked at him. "I wasn't fighting back Kendrick because I deserved it." He said as he picked up the bottle of rum and drank the rest of it.

"Fine whatever. If you ever, and I mean ever touch my wife. No scratch that don't ever speak or look at Ashley again. Stay the fuck away from her." He growled and left.

Chris shook his head and shrugged. He stumbled into the kitchen and pulled out another bottle of rum and began drinking. He would see Ashley and didn't care what Brian said.

* * *

Ashley awoke in the morning to her cell phone ringing from a restricted number. "Hello?" She asked slightly confused who would call her from such a number.

"If you're with Brian just say wrong number and call me back when you are alone." Chris said once he heard her voice.

Ashley glanced at Brian's sleeping form. "I am sorry you have the wrong number." Ashley said quickly.

"I'll be waiting." Chris said and hung up.

Ashley sighed and shook her head not sure if she would call Chris back. She padded softly into the bathroom and gasped as her feet touched the cold tiles. "Why the fuck do they make it all warm and carpeted just so you can have a rude fucking awaking when your feet hit ice cold tile?" Ashley mumbled to herself. She looked up at the mirror and shook her head, the whole right side of her face was black and blue and her right eye was blackened. "Damn you Chris."

Ashley raised her hand and touched it softly. There was no way makeup would cover this all the way, but hopefully she could make it work. She stripped and got in the shower. Fifteen minutes later she was dressed and standing in front of the mirror. She quickly did her makeup and was happy that only a little bruising still showed, and thankfully with her oversized sunglasses no bruising would show.

She walked out of the bathroom and climbed onto the top of Brian and kissed him softly. Brian's eyes opened and moaned softly. "I can get use to being awaken like this." He said softly.

Ashley giggled and leaned down kissing him again. "So I was thinking, since my face is all bruised up. That you would be a darling and run down to Mickey D's for me." She said with a grin.

Brian laughed and kissed her deeply. "I think we should stay in bed all day and order room service." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ashley pouted a little bit. "But baby." She whined. "I really want a big breakfast from Mickey D's. Please baby." She pleaded.

Brian groaned. "Anything for you baby." He said.

Ashley squealed and kissed him deeply. "I will make this up to you later tonight." She said and got off the bed.

Brian dressed quickly and kissed her softly. "Love you."

"Dido!" She called as he hurriedly walked out of the hotel room.

Ashley waited for a moment before she got up and grabbed her cell. She dialed Chris' number and it only rang once before Chris answered. "Ashley." He said in a breath.

"What is it Chris?" She asked.

"I need to see you. I need to apologize. Please." He begged.

Ashley wiped away the tears already forming in her eyes. "Are you drunk?" She asked.

Chris looked down at his unopened bottle of brandy. "Haven't had a drink since last night." He said.

Ashley nodded. "I'll be over at one." She said and hung the phone up.

* * *

Ashley dialed Chris' number as she sat in the parking lot of his apartment building. "Let me guess your not coming." Chris answered.

"No. I am in the parking lot but Brian thinks I am here for my wedding dress fitting. So you're coming with me." She said. "Unless you don't want to that is."

"I do. Anything to get you to talk to you again." Chris said.

Ashley laughed. "Then get your ass down here." She said.

Twenty minutes later Chris and Ashley walked into the dress maker, Trish Stratus had recommend. "Ashley Austin I presume." Taylor Durden, the owner of the shop said.

Ashley grinned and nodded. "That's me. You're Mrs. Durden?" She questioned.

"Please call me Taylor. Come on back here." She said and they walked towards the backroom. Taylor shook her head when Chris followed her. "No fiancées! It's bad luck for you to see the dress!"

"Oh he's not my fiancé." Ashley said.

"Nonsense! I can tell you're in love with him! Come on now don't curse you marriage by letting him see the dress." Taylor said and without further protest Ashley entered the backroom.

Two hours later Ashley and Chris sat in his apartment watching a home video from where Chris and Glen had trained her. Steve had taped it to embarrass Ashley. Chris looked over at Ashley. "Did you love me then?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

Ashley smirked a bit and nodded. "Yes." She admitted.

Chris grinned and kissed her deeply. "You still love me."

"Yes." Ashley agreed and kissed him again.

Chris laughed and picked her up. "I am going to show you what real love is and not that bullshit you've been having with Kendrick." He said and carried her to his bedroom.

It was ten at night and Ashley's head rested on Chris' chest, her right hand making light circles on his stomach. Chris grinned down at her. "Your phone is ringing." He mumbled sadly.

She giggled and reached over to the side of her bed where her pants were. She pulled out her phone and answered. "Hello?" She giggled a bit.

"Ashley?" Brian asked. "Where are you?"

Ashley sighed and looked over at Chris. "Um I saw a good friend of mine and I am hanging out with her for the night. Is that okay?" She asked as Chris got out of bed.

"It's not Jericho is it?" Brian asked.

"No." She said.

Brian sighed. "Alright well just be back here by one tomorrow. Okay?" He asked.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah I promise I will be."

"Well have fun baby, I love you."

"I love you too." Ashley said and hung up the phone. She pulled on one of Chris' t-shirts. She walked out and saw Chris with the bottle of brandy already mostly gone. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I am having a drink." He said and downed the last bit of the bottle.

"I thought you were quitting." She asked leaning against the doorway.

"I thought we were together." Chris spat at her.

Ashley shook her head. "I can't love a drunk." She accused. Chris tossed the bottle down and walked over to Ashley. He kissed her neck. "No! Stop." She said.

Chris laughed and sighed. "You say that now but once I am done with you this time you won't be able to think about sex without moaning my name!" He said and pushed her unwillingly towards the bed.

* * *

It was ten in the morning when Ashley woke up with a start. "Chris?" She called. There was no answer. She sighed and she flopped back into the bed. Chris had been right about last night, she smiled. She dressed in her clothes and went out to the main living area. Chris wasn't there either, and the bathroom door was wide open. She sighed and looked at the kitchen. All the bottles of booze were stacked by the sick.

Ashley sat down at the table and that's when she saw it. A note scrawled in Chris' handwriting.

_Dearest Ashley,_

_I am gone, as you may have noticed. The booze is gone too. I am on a plane to California to enter a de-tox. I'll be out on February 16__th__. I hope you wait for me. I love you and I realized that I can't be a drinker to be with you. I need you in my life. Don't marry Brian, please! I beg you to let us have our chance. You're my soul mate Ashley Faith Austin. I would never hit you again I swear on my and yours lives. Please wait for me._

_Love your soul mate,_

_Christopher Jericho._

Ashley sighed and folded up the note and placed it in her pocket. She knew what she had to do now and planned on doing it soon.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

February 16th 2008: 1 week until the wedding.

Ashley sat in her room in Victoria Texas getting ready for her bachelorette party. She sighed her heart wasn't into going to a party. Her heart was broken and she couldn't act like it was because the man who had broken it wasn't her fiancé. She couldn't understand how Chris could just tell her not to wait, and over a text message none the less. She pulled out her cell phone and went to the saved text messages to read for the millionth time that text sent a little over three weeks ago. _Marry Brian I don't want you anymore -Chris._

She had been on her way to the hotel to talk to Brian when she had received it. She had broken down in tears and pulled over. Since that day she could barely stop herself from crying any time someone mentioned Chris. Brian thought she was depressed because her real parents weren't going to be at their wedding, and she was fine letting him think that.

A knock sounded on the door and she turned around. "Yeah?" She asked and in walked Shelby.

"Who's ready to party!" Shelby screamed.

Ashley laughed softly. "I guess I am."

"What kind of mood is that for a party?" She asked shaking her head.

Ashley shook her head and smiled. "I am not in a good mood. I am tired." She said.

"It's your last night of being single! Come on Torrie, Misha, and Mickie are all waiting in the limo already." Shelby said.

Ashley sighed. "I just want to stay in." She said softly as she laid down on her bed.

Shelby frowned and sat next to her best friend. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Chris." Ashley sighed.

"Again?" Shelby cried. "Why do you even care about him? He's old and he beat the hell out of you!"

Ashley nodded. "I care about him because he's my soul mate! Sure he beat the hell out of me, but he was drunk. But when I am finally ready to leave Brian, Chris leaves me!" She said with a pout.

Shelby frowned and hugged her best friend closely. "Come one, let's go out. Put a smile on your damn face, get plastered and hook up with a hot man who loves you dearly." She said and poked Ashley.

Ashley laughed and nodded. "If I must." She said and got off the bed.

They were walking down the stairs when Brian caught them in the hallway. "Hey you girls heading out for the bachelorette party?" He asked.

Ashley forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah."

"I bet your excited baby girl." He said as he looked over at Shelby. "Can I have a moment alone with Ash please?"

Shelby nodded slowly. "I'll be waiting downstairs." She said and walked down the rest of the stairs.

Brian quickly wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist and began kissing her neck. "Do you know how badly I need you?" He moaned in her ear. Ashley knew what she had done was wrong, but she had made Brian promised to not have sex until their wedding day.

Ashley forced herself not to push Brian away in disgust. "Soon enough baby. One more week and then I am all yours." She said.

Brian kissed her lips softly. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too Bri." She said.

Brian nodded. "One more week and we will be Mr. and Mrs. Kendrick!" He cried happily.

Ashley chuckled. "Yup. Alright but I have to go the girls are waiting. I am sure the boys are waiting for you too!"

Brian nodded slowly. "I love you. Have tons of fun tonight you understand?" He asked.

Ashley nodded and kissed his cheek. "Try not to bring home an STD, Brian." She said with a laugh.

Brian caught her wrist and kissed her deeply. "I'll never cheat on you. I love you too damn much. Talk to you later." He said.

* * *

Chris walked up onto the worn porch and knocked. He sighed hoping it would be Ashley who would answer. Instead Steve answered. "Jericho." He said nodding.

"Hey Steve is Ashley here?" He asked hoping it wasn't odd.

"No, she's out with her friends for her party. Why are you here to see her anyways?" Steve asked narrowing his eyes.

Chris shrugged slowly. "I am in love with her Steve." He said and backed up a bit so he didn't get hit.

"Final-fucking-ly." Steve cried. "I was wondering when you sorry ass was gonna tell me!" He cried.

Chris looked confused. "You know?" He asked.

Steve laughed. "I've known since you took her virginity! Which I oughta beat your ass for but since you're a good friend of mine I'll let it slide." He said.

Chris sighed. "Alright. Well I'll just go."

Steve shook his head. "Wait for my daughter she'll be back soon enough."

* * *

Ashley stumbled into the house at one am. She stifled a laugh and went down the hall towards the room where Brian was staying. She opened the door and walked over to the bed and climbed on top of the sleeping form. She kissed his neck and his eyes flew open. "Austin!" Chris' voice said.

"Jericho!" She yelped.

"Yeah." He said sleepily.

She pulled back her fist and punched him square in the eye. "You fucking asshole! I was going to leave Brian for you!" She screamed.

"Your not?" He asked.

"You told me not to!" She cried.

Chris shook his head and kissed her deeply. "Shut up and make love to me." He said.

"Fuck off!" She screamed.

Chris growled and flipped her around. "Your trying to get me to rough you up again?" She nodded slowly. "Told you I'd make you forget about Kendrick!"


	18. Chapter seventeen

**February 21st 2008: Two days before the wedding**

Ashley sighed as she walked out of the doctor's office tears welling in her eyes. She held them back until she was in her beloved hummer. There she rested her head on the wheel and a river of tears flowed out of her. How could this happen? How could she have let it go so far? Twenty-one years old, on the verge of being the youngest woman's champion in WWE history, and about to be married to a man who loved in a different sort of way. Now this, pregnant. About four weeks the doctor had said. She had come in for a routine check-up. They had drawn blood as always to test for all different things, and a pregnancy test was one of them.

She wasn't even sure who the father of the child was and that's what killed her. She wanted it to be Chris' baby, but what if it was Brian's? She wiped her tears away and dialed Chris' number. "Hey." Chris' cheerful voice said.

"Hey you. I miss you." She said softly.

"I miss you too." He whispered. "When can I see you again?"

It had taken them the last couple of days to figure out what to do. Chris had tearfully told Ashley that she should marry Brian because it was the right thing to do. Ashley had protested and Chris had promised they would always love each other. "How about now?" She asked trying to hold back tears.

"Anytime for you sweetie." He said.

"Alright I'll be right over." She said and hung up the phone.

It took only fifteen minutes for Ashley to get to Chris' hotel room. She slipped the keycard Chris had given her and entered the hotel room. "Hey!" Chris said with a huge grin plastered on his face. He pulled in a hug and kissed her passionately. Brian had never kissed her like that and she hated it. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Ashley sighed and walked away. She sat down on the overstuffed chair and she looked at him. "I don't want to be with Brian, Chris! I love you! I want us and our baby to be a family." She said.

"Our baby?" Chris asked quietly.

Ashley nodded slowly. "I am four weeks along, and I think the baby's yours. I am not a hundred percent sure but I don't care Chris! Please don't walk away from me now, I need you. I want to be with you. I finally understand what you have been trying to tell me all these months." She cried.

Chris rushed over to her and kissed her deeply. "You truly want to be with me Ashley?" He asked.

She nodded. "I do."

"I don't care if this baby is mine or not. I'll love it as much as you love Ash and the twins." Chris said and he brushed the hair out of her face. "I love you Ashley Faith Austin."

"I love you too Christopher Keith Jericho." She said and they kissed deeply.

* * *

Brian pulled into the driveway of Steve's house; Ashley had called him twenty minutes ago. She seemed nervous and upset so he had left Paul's hotel room and rushed to the house. He rang the doorbell and Ashley answered the door. She gave him a small sad smile. "What's wrong?" He asked as she ushered him into the house.

Ashley didn't speak and Brian followed her into the den. She sat down on the couch and she looked down. She loved Brian and she didn't want to hurt him but she loved Chris more. "What's up?" He asked slightly nervous.

Ashley looked up at him and bit her lip. "Um. I don't want to hurt you, Bri." She began softly. "But I can't marry you." With the last words, she handed him back his engagement ring.

"What?" Brian asked tears springing to his eyes.

Ashley sighed softly. "I am in love with Chris Jericho." She said looking down.

"He beat you!" Brian cried out. "I love you!" His voice cracked and the tears began rolling down his eyes.

Ashley nodded. "I love you too Brian but I am not happy. Chris is my soul mate. I am truly sorry." She said.

Brian nodded. "If it's what you want but when I walk out that door we are over Ashley."

Ashley looked down. "It's been over Brian, since Tampa. I slept with Chris. I think I am carrying his child."

"You think?" Brian roared. Ashley sat stunned Brian had never screamed at her like that before.

Ashley nodded. "It could be yours but I am not sure." She said.

Brian nodded; Ashley could see the rage in his eyes. "I'll tell you this. If that child is mine, then I will be part of its life. Do you understand me?"

"I do." Ashley said nodded.

"Good." Brian nodded, he stood up. "Have a good life Austin." With that, he stormed out of the house. Ashley waited for the door to slam and when it did, Chris emerged from the adjunct bathroom.

Ashley rushed into his arms and broke down crying. "That was the hardest thing I ever had to do." She said.

Chris kissed her deeply and smiled. "I am so proud of you babe." He said and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you."

Ashley grinned up at Chris through her tears. "I love you too."

* * *

**Saturday, February 23rd 2008**

The day dawned a balmy 88 degrees, the sun was shining and the sky was the bluest Ashley had ever seen. She smiled looked down at her new engagement ring, Chris had given her. It wasn't a diamond like Brian had given her thankfully. She had disliked it because it hadn't fit her. The ring Chris had given her was a ruby. She was finally happy and today on the day she was suppose to marry Brian, she was marrying Chris. It wasn't a big ceremony like the one Brian and her had planned, just a small intimate one in Steve's backyard.

Ashley had on simple white spaghetti strapped sundress that had a light blue ribbon around the waist. Ashley had just one bridesmaid now and that was Shelby, and Chris' best man was his childhood friend Aaron Brack.

There were only a handful of people coming to the surprise wedding of Ashley and Chris. Vince had been delighted about the events, as it would make a wonderful story line between Ashley, Chris, and Brian. Ashley spun around happily and smiled as Steve walked into the room. "Are you ready?" He asked softly.

Ashley smiled and nodded. "I am daddy." She said with a grin.

Steve looked down at her feet, she was bear footed. "You need shoes." He said pointing down at her feet.

Ashley shook her head. "Nope, no shoes. Come on let's get Chris and I hitched."

* * *

Chris fidgeted in his white silk dress shirt and white linen pants that was widely sold in Miami. He also wore no shoes. He looked over at Aaron who wore a light blue shirt and white pants like his. He matched Shelby who wore a light blue dress with a white ribbon around her waist like Ashley's dress.

Glen came out dressed in a black shirt much like Chris' and a pair of white pants. He would be performing the ceremony today. He hugged Chris and smiled. "She is glowing." He whispered.

Shelby came out first and it took a few moments for Ashley and Steve to appear. Chris gasped Ashley looked stunning in the simple sundress. Chris laughed when he realized Ashley wasn't wearing shoes. Ashley kissed Steve's cheek when they reached Chris. Ashley took Chris' hand and they faced Glen.

With a smile, he began. "We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of these two souls, Chris and Ashley, whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. They now desire to profess before the entire world their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together."

Glen paused as Ashley and Chris smiled. "To these two souls, this marriage signifies the birth of a new soul, a soul which is a part of each of us, yet not of any one of us alone. This "birth of a soul" reminds us of spring, the season when all life is reborn and looms again. It is appropriate, therefore, that this wedding be in the spring, and that it be under the open sky, where we are close to the earth and to the unity of life, the totality of living things of which we are part. The beliefs and thoughts about love which motivate these two souls are perhaps best expressed in the words of poet Kahlil Gibran:"

"_You were born to be together, and together you shall be forevermore.  
You shall be together when the wings of death scatter your days.  
Ay, you shall be together even in your silent memory.  
But let there be spaces in your togetherness,  
And let the winds of the heaven dance between you.  
Love one another, but make not bondage of love.  
Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.  
Fill each other's cup, but drink not from one cup.  
Give one another of your bread, but eat not of the same loaf.  
Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone,  
Even as the strings of a lute are alone, though they quiver with the same music.  
Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping,  
For only the hand of life can contain your hearts.  
And stand together, yet not too near together,  
For the pillars of the temple stand apart,  
And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in shadow."_

Ashley started to tear up and Chris grinned at her. "I love you." He mouthed. "I love you too." She mouthed back as Glen continued. "I believe you both wrote your own vows." He nodded at Chris.

"There was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever."

"Oh Chris." She said and smiled. "I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day."

Glen smiled and said. "Ashley do you take Chris as your husband, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?"

"I do." She said quickly and she placed Chris' ring on his finger.

"And Chris do you take Ashley as your wife, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?"

"I do." He said and slipped the matching ring onto Ashley's finger.

Glen smiled and made them hold hands. "In the years which shall bring Chris and Ashley into greater age and wisdom, we hope that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able to always recover from moments of despair. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this earth, our home."

Glen paused and then finished. "Inasmuch as Chris and Ashley have declared their love to each other before family and friends. I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jericho. You may kiss the bride!"

Chris dipped Ashley and kissed her deeply. After a moment, Misha said. "Let the damn girl breath!" This caused everyone to laugh. Ashley and Chris hugged. She hugged Chris' parents closely as Steve shook his new son-in-laws hand.

* * *

It was late that night the small reception had just finished and Steve had gone to bed. Ashley and Chris snuggled in the grass looking up at the sky. "Did you ever think we would be here?" She asked looking up at him a small smile playing on her face.

Chris shrugged. "I had hoped we would, be I was never sure." He said. "None of that matters now Ashley. I love you, you're my wife. I am never leaving you."

Ashley smiled and kissed him deeply. "I love you Chris you're my everything." She said and touched the side of his face.

"What?" He asked.

"I was just hoping our baby gets your eyes." She said with a smile.

Chris grinned. "I hope she gets yours." He said softly.

Ashley grinned. "Chris…" She said softly.

"What sweetie?" He asked.

"You divorce Jess over the fact you didn't want anymore children. What makes this baby different?"

Chris' face lost his smile. "I divorced Jess because she tricked me into having the twins. She never told me she was off birth control." He said. "Come on baby, no more talk about the past. It's our night. I've waited five long years to finally have you as my own."

Ashley smiled and kissed him deeply. "Where's the oddest place you've made love?" She asked with a grin.

"Hotel balcony." He said.

Ashley kissed his neck. "How about outside in the backyard of your girls father?" She asked with a wicked grin.

Chris wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "Nope haven't done that yet." He said. "Have you?"

Ashley laughed and shook her head. "Nope you're going to be the first." She said and pulled off his shirt.

Chris chuckled and shook his head. "And the last." He said.

Ashley nodded and kissed him deeply. "My only one. There were none before you." She said softly. Chris knew what she meant she loved but him.

"There were none before you." He mumbled back and they collapsed into each other's arms.


	19. Epilogue

2-years-later

Ashley sat with her two-year-old son, Austin Jacob Jericho on her lap. He was preoccupied with his toy, as Chris got ready for his match. Austin who had been named Austin for obvious reasons but also named Jacob because of Glen. Brian walked into the locker room and Austin's face lit up. "Uncle Bri-Bri!" He called. Ashley smiled as Brian came over and gave Austin a hug.

"How you doing little buddy?" He asked. Ashley smiled she had been glad when the paternity tests had come back and Austin was Chris' and she was glad that Brian was still in her life, just in a very different way. He had married her cousin Misha a little over two months ago.

Ashley sighed as Chris looked at her. "You ready?" He asked.

"I guess." She said and set Austin down. "You wanna go down to the ring with us Austin?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yeah!" He said excitedly.

Ashley grinned, just as she had been raised around wrestling so had Austin. He had been coming down to the ring with Ashley and Chris since he was three months old. Of course, they always took extra precautions when he was down there but it made the whole crowd pop when they saw the cute Jericho family all together.

Ashley grabbed her woman's championship belt, and Chris grabbed his WWE Championship belt. "Mama where's my belt?" Austin cried.

Ashley laughed softly and handed him his little toy version of Chris'. "There you go." She said.

Chris' music hit the arena and the small family walked out. Austin first and Ashley and Chris bringing up the rear holding hands. The crowd cheered as Austin mimicked his father and mother by holding the belt over his head.

Ashley grinned as she heard JR and King talking. "Here comes our WWE Champion Chris Jericho, and his wife, the woman's champion, Ashley Austin Jericho, and their son Austin Jericho. This family truly has everything going for them." Ashley nodded slowly. They did and she would fight to keep it that way.

* * *

**So that it! Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me what you think! Thank you Dark Spring and Simplistic-Faith for reviewing every chapter I put up! And to all my other readers thanks for liking my story enough to deal with waiting for Chris and Ashley to get together. Until next time my dear readers! - Lena Knight**


End file.
